Hiding in New York
by samx5453
Summary: Bella has several problems in her life before Edward shows up but does he help or just bring more. All human.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you guys like this one as much as I do.  
**

* * *

I was waiting alone under a dim street lamp in Central Park for my brother to meet me. This isn't the ideal situation for someone, especially a girl, who lives in New York City. I glanced down at my watch realizing not only is he two hours late but that he is a complete ass for not calling me. I grabbed all of my crap and headed towards the subway.

I walk into a compartment that is nearly empty and sit down in the very back. There is only one other person in there with me and he looks a little shady, so I watch him carefully expecting anything. I am not normally paranoid but the crime rate has gone up a lot lately especially in the subway. We came to a gentle halt at the next stop and two guys joined us.

It was completely quiet until they got on and then it was annoyingly noisy. They were being completely obnoxious and loud. I tried to ignore them but it seemed to be useless. They noticed me in the back and started yelling obscene things at me but I paid them no attention. I sat there just being ready to punch anyone if I needed to when the man in the front stood and yelled from under his hood, "Why don't you guys shut the fuck up and leave her alone!" There was something about his voice that sounded very familiar but I couldn't place it.

The two guys looked at each other and turned towards him. I quickly searched in my purse for my cell, but of course no signal. I looked at the two punks getting closer and pushing this poor guy around. He obviously hasn't been in New York long enough to know that minding your own business is vital for survival. The mystery man was holding his own and not giving his attackers any ground.

I was still sitting there in amazement of this stranger when one of the ass holes punched him in the face. I couldn't just sit here while this poor guy got beat up, so I stood and yelled to get their attention, "It must be easy to be a bad ass when it's two against one." The guy closest to me turn and headed in my direction; I could feel my heart beat racing as I tried to remember the few karate lessons I took years ago. The only thing that seemed to stand out was the instructor saying 'karate is for defense only' and that wasn't going to help me here.

My brain was failing me which wasn't a big surprise. I looked around me getting ready for anything to happen as he stuck his hand out and moved my hair out of my face. "Don't you worry bitch we will take care of you in good time." I would have bit his hand but who knows what diseases he has. I saw a glass beer bottle rolling on the ground and quickly formed a plan. He took one more fatal step closer to me, which but him in perfect range for my knee. Now I would never do this to any man if it weren't necessary and this definitely was.

His hand was grazing my cheek as I raised my knee into him and he fell down to his knees. I reached down and grabbed the beer bottle and smacked him in the head, as he toppled over I raised the remaining bottle to his friend. He raised his arms in defeat and ran off the train as we stopped. I grabbed my purse and got off the train as well.

I didn't even notice the man who came to my rescue was walking with me or that I still had the broken bottle in my hand until I was a block away from the subway. "You can put the broken bottle down; if I wanted to hurt you I would have a long time ago." I looked at him and dropped the bottle and it shattered at my feet, and then my adrenaline wore off. I was shaking uncontrollably and I thought for sure I would fall apart with this poor guy standing here when my phone brought me back to reality. "Hello." "Bella I am so sorry I got held up at work and couldn't get to a phone. Please tell me you aren't still waiting for me." Nathaniel's voice calmed me down, "No, I left awhile ago. I'll call you later I'm kind of having a freak out right now." I flipped the phone shut and turned to look at the man next to me just to see him jump back a little.

Why the hell was he jumping away from me? He could obviously see the question on my face, "Sorry but after watching you kick that guy's ass, can you really blame me for thinking I might be next?" I chuckled under my breath. "Actually I only kick ass on the subway so you should be fine on the sidewalk." He scratched his head that was still covered by his hood, but there was something too familiar about his voice but I just couldn't place it and that shit was driving me crazy.

We walked around for about an hour before I walked into a café near my apartment. I didn't expect this guy to follow me but he did. I got my usual from the owner Mike and then sat at my table in the corner. My mystery man didn't order anything but sat down with me. "This is a nice little place." I drank my Irish crème coffee and nodded my head. "Yeah I come here almost every morning and Mike is great. He is one of my best friends and his daughter is pretty awesome too."

It was amazing to me that this person knew my name but I hadn't asked him what his was, "So you know my name, my brother's name and my favorite coffee place but I don't even know what your face looks like." He took a deep breath and waited for a moment and then I could feel his eyes on me from under his hood, "My name is Edward." Well it wasn't much but I guess his name would have to do for now. "Well Edward I am going to go home now." I got up and headed over to the door and waved goodbye to Mike.

My apartment wasn't even a block from Mike's café so I was there in no time. I went in and dropped my stuff at the door. I jumped onto my couch and fell asleep. That night I dreamt of the hooded mystery man.

When I woke up I looked at my clock and realized if I didn't get moving I would be late for work. I threw on a pair of dark blue jeans and a Sweeny Todd shirt I got from Hot Topics. That is the glory of working at a small local theatre as a secretary; you don't have to worry about your appearance. I grabbed my purse on my way out and stopped at Mike's for my coffee. I got it to go since I was running really late and ran out the door hitting someone with it. "Sorry!" I didn't even look to see who it was.

After six hours of boring filing and logging the hours worked by the actors and stage crew I was exhausted. Before I left I stopped and watched the rehearsal just before the final showing of Rent. Ever since it was off Broadway people would go almost anywhere to watch it. After ten minutes I decided to leave. I walked out the front doors and headed towards the coffee house to see if Angela was working so we could talk. Just as I reached for the door my brother called my name from my apartment building.

"Hey Nathaniel, better late than never I guess." He rolled his eyes at me but hugged me anyways. "So what did you need to talk to me about last night that obviously wasn't important?" He shoved his hands into his pockets, "Lauren and I are getting married." I was honestly shocked, "I didn't even know you were going to ask her." He just nodded, "Well I have to go meet her for dinner but I thought I should tell you in person." I gave him one last hug before he left and I headed back to see Angela.

As I opened the door to the café I got this weird feeling like I was being stared at and I looked around. There he was across the street, the weird guy from last night wearing the exact same hoodie. "Hey Bella, you want the usual?" I shook my head, "No. I want to talk to Angela is she here?" Mike pointed over to my table where my best friend was sitting. I snuck up behind her and covered her eyes, "Guess who?" She sighed, "The virgin Mary?" I slapped her shoulder, as I sat across from her I saw the hooded man sit at a table across the room by the hallway leading to the bathrooms. "Hey I'll be right back."

I got up and walked towards him but went down the hall way and washed my hands. As I came back out I contemplated what to do about this weird guy. I got close to him and pulled the hood down off of his face and I nearly fainted when I saw the bronze sex hair and the piercing green eyes that looked up at me. There was no way that the rich famous Edward Cullen was sitting here. Edward Cullen who is one of the son of billionaire Carlisle Cullen.

"When you said your name was Edward I never thought that it was you." I knew his damn voice was familiar I just never assumed the voice with no accent would belong to the famous Edward Cullen. I stood there in complete shock as he covered his face. "Please don't make a scene. Nobody knows I'm here and I would like to keep it that way. The tabloids think I am at home but I escaped and don't want to get caught." I nodded but still stood not sure what to do now. Then he kicked a chair out at me and I robotically sat down.

Mike brought me a cup of my coffee and brought Edward a blueberry muffin. I smiled at Mike and then turned all of my attention to Edward. "I do have one serious question for you." He bobbed his head which I took as a signal to continue, "If you don't want people to know that you're here why did you say anything last night?"

He picked at the muffin but never really ate any of it, "Well I would have felt bad if I just sat there while they harassed you, but also because you looked really upset when you first got on the train. I wanted to talk to you then but was afraid you would recognize me."

I stirred my coffee while he talked and thought about all of the events from last night, "Well no one will recognize you in that hood especially when you change your voice. I thought you sounded familiar and it was bugging the hell out of me because I couldn't place you." My phone rang and I pulled it out, "Sorry it's my work." I flipped it open and walked down the hall to the bathroom. "Hello… What… No I'll be right there."

I walked back to where he was and grabbed my purse, "I'm sorry to leave like this but there is an emergency at work and I have to go." I headed towards the door and walked down the street. I could hear fast footsteps from behind me and when I looked Edward was chasing after me. "Mind if I walk you?" I shrugged my shoulders. "So where are we going?" I slung my purse over my shoulder, "I work at a little theatre about two blocks from here."

He looked really uncomfortable when I said the word theatre and he stuck both hands in his pockets and hunched his back. "You don't have to come if you don't want." What the hell was his problem? "No I just didn't peg you as the theatre type. You an actor?" I threw my head back and couldn't help but laugh, "No. I do book keeping and keep up with the money. If they pulled me up on stage the audience would throw tomatoes and demand refunds." He nudged me with his elbow. "Well if you can act anything like you kept your cool last night I don't believe that." I blushed and put some hair behind my right ear.

I pulled out my keys and opened the back door and walked up the narrow stair case that leads to my office. I grabbed a check book out of my desk, "Um, you can just wait here, I'll be right back." I ran threw Eric's office and down the grand stair case where I found Tyler the director.

"Ok so what do you need?" He threw his arms up in the air, "What don't I need. The star is sick and the understudy is acting like he has never done a play before and now the guy won't deliver the replacement prop so we have to go get it!" I rolled my eyes, "That's sucks but what can_**I**_ do for you?" "I need a check to pay for the prop. It's going to be $350.00." I wrote a check and tore it out of the book and handed it to him, "If that is all I am going to be leaving."

I turned and went back to my office where Edward was still waiting. He was looking at all of my pictures of my family. He had removed his hoodie and you could actually tell who he really was with out it. He still hadn't noticed my presence until he dropped the only picture I had of my uncle.

"Hey be careful with that one!" He blushed a little as he picked it up and checked to be sure it wasn't damaged. I took it from his hands and placed it in its correct spot. "It seems you had fun messing up my desk." I turned back to him, "So I am done here if you want to go do something?" He grabbed he hoodie and slipped it on and I put the check book back.

I rolled my eyes at him as we walked down the stairs towards the back door. Just as I reached for the door knob I turned around and nearly bumped heads with Edward. We both laughed a little and I pulled his hood back over his head, "Just in case." I opened the door and we walked down the street in silence.

I had almost forgotten that I was walking with anyone until he elbowed my arm. I pushed his shoulder, "What you're not going to talk to me after I saved your life?" I rolled my eyes, "Really because I believe that I was the one who knocked someone out not you." He chuckled and it caused my breath to get caught in my throat. "So who was that guy in the picture?" I chewed on my bottom lip before I answered, "That's my Uncle Harry. He went to the Virgin Islands and nobody has heard from him since. It's the only picture I have of him."

He put his arm around my shoulder and I looked at him like he was crazy, "And who said you could touch me Mr. Cullen?" He went to lift his arm off my shoulder but stopped when I wrapped my arm around his waist. "Now we're even, Bella."

Edward and I walked around the city until it got dark, "Are you hungry?" I was planning on saying no to avoid eating with a hooded figure but my stomach betrayed me a growled, "I will take that as a yes." I planted my feet into the side walk, "What?" I shook his hand off of mine and looked at him, "I am hungry but I don't want to eat with a person who want show his face. Eventually you will be discovered." He sighed and I was sure he rolled his eyes but I couldn't see them.

I stood there for a moment and when neither of us looked like we were going to cave and turned to walk away and then I felt a thump against my back. I looked at him and then at my feet where his hoodie now laid. I picked it up off the ground and slung it over my shoulder and we walked to the closest restaurant. It was a small Mexican place and we ate our food while talking about how gross the food looks. "Seriously if you didn't know that guacamole tasted good would you eat something that looked like that?" He observed the spoonful of his food, and shrugged his shoulders, "It doesn't look that bad." I stuck my finger in my mouth and made a gagging noise as he ate what was on the spoon. "Yummy!"

I picked up my fork and mixed my beans and rice together just as he laughed at me, "So how is that not worse than my food?" I took two big fork fulls before I answered, "Because this tastes good unlike your food." "Oh really?" I nodded my head and he reached his spoon over to my plate and took some of the concoction of my food. I waited for a response and he titled his head to the side, "It's ok but this is better." I rolled my eyes and took some of his food and closed my eyes before I put it in my mouth. I half expected it to taste gross but was surprised when it didn't make me sick.

"Fine it taste good but the looks don't make it any more appetizing." I could hear my cell ringing but I really didn't want to answer it but when I didn't recognize the number so I felt compelled to answer it. "Hello?" "Is this Bella Swan?" "That depends on who is asking?" "This is Dr. Brown from the Lenox Hill Hospital. We have your brother Nathaniel here and we need a family member here to sign some forms for us to treat him… Ms. Swan are you still with me." I couldn't think or move and was having a hard time breathing. "Yes… What happened?" "Perhaps you should come and we will explain when you get here, however I must add that time is of the essence."

I closed my phone and grabbed my purse, "I have to go." I could feel the tears trying to work there way out but I was too panicky to worry about them right now, "Is everything alright?" I stood knocking the chair out from under me, "No, Yes, I don't know." Edward stood and threw something down on the table. "Come one let's go." He hailed a cab and I could hardly wrap my head around the words that the Dr. had said. Why wouldn't he tell me what is wrong? "Where to?" I caught by surprise when my words didn't fail me, "Lenox Hill Hospital."

When we got out of the cab Edward handed him some money because I was still in complete shock and there was Lauren. "Lauren what happened?" "Bella they won't tell me anything because I am not family. All I know is that he went on a bust and the guy shot him. I don't even know how serious it is. Dr. Brown is waiting for you in Nathaniel's room." Lauren led me to the room and Edward waited outside. Nathaniel really didn't look good at all, "Ms. Swan?" I nodded.

Apparently Nathaniel had been shot on his left shoulder. They got it under control but required surgery or he wouldn't be able to use his arm. I signed all the papers and then went to call our parents. Mom was upset I made a decision like this without talking to her but she was also grateful I was here.

I went to join Lauren in the waiting room when I saw Edward hiding in his hoodie next to her. He held out a coffee for me and I gladly accepted it. We sat for fifteen minutes before I spoke, "Nathaniel is a homicide detective. It kills me and mom because he is so reckless, just like dad. This is the first time he has ever been shot." "And it had better be the last." I laughed a little at Lauren, "Sorry Lauren this is Edward, Edward this is Nathaniel's fiancé Lauren." I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. Edward wrapped his arm around me and whispered, "I'm sure everything will be fine." I small little doctor wearing blue scrubs came out, "Ms. Swan, there was a complication."

* * *

**Sorry about the cliff hanger but is just seemed to fit there. If you review or PM I might send you a sample of the next chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

I sit there in a rock hard chair not really noticing anything or anyone around me. My eyes can barely register if there is light or darkness. I felt several people hugging me and I am sure the noises I hear are real but it all seems so distant. I look at either side of me and there is my mother and Lauren both looking the same as me. I stood to walk out of the room that was filled with family members you only see at times like these and I wanted none of it. I dug my keys out of my purse and darted straight for my car but was stopped by a pair of strong arms, "No Bella you shouldn't drive not at a time like this."

I didn't even feel the pain of the keys being ripped out of my hands. I threw myself towards my piece of shit car and banged on the truck. Why was this happening? Nathaniel didn't deserve this, none us of did. All my stuff was scattered around my car and picked up the biggest rock I could find and demolished the back window. If they wouldn't give me my keys then I would just hot wire it. I could hear them coming towards me to stop the madness that I had been engulfed in. "I got her!"

I didn't recognize the voice that was right behind me and I didn't stop my mission of getting the hell out of here, "Bella… Bella, you can't drive right now, it isn't safe for you or anyone else. Not to mention it won't help your family if you end up with your brother." My breath got caught in my throat as I turned. The sun shined behind his head and it made Edward look even more like a God and then everything went black.

I woke with a terrible headache and I felt like my stomach would eat me alive. When I looked around I could tell I was in the hospital but I couldn't remember why. I pushed the red button on the control that had been placed in my hand and a nurse came running in, "Oh, you're awake. Don't worry I will get the doctor for you." She was gone almost as quickly as she had appeared. Then a tall hansom man I now recognized walked in. "Hey Bella. How do you feel?" I forced my body up so that I was no longer lying down, "Well my head hurts and I feel like I could eat a whole cow but other than that just depressed. Oh my God! How is my mom?"

The doctor came in and looked me over and told me I could go home tomorrow morning as long as I ate the food they brought me. That was not a problem it was gone before the nurse left the room. Edward sat in the corner under the TV just looking at me and never bothered to answer my question. "You know I don't need a babysitter and if you're just going to stare at me you can leave." I was being a bitch but I was tired of the silence and he was just staring. He got up and walked out of my door. I didn't care.

I dialed my house phone wanting to see if anyone had called me but Lauren answered my phone, "Lauren why are you at my apartment?" "I just can't go back to my place." I sighed,"Well has anyone called for me?" "No but you're mom is coming to see you in the morning." "Good then she can bring me home." I hung up the phone and turned the TV on.

The sound allowed me to drift off into a conscious sleep. I could hear all the machines around me and then it caught my senses. I smelled food, real food and my mouth watered. I didn't open my eyes as a followed the smell afraid it might be a really good dream. Then there was a spoon with food on it at my lips and if it was a dream it was too real. I opened my eyes and there was Edward with the same food I ordered at dinner the night of the accident. "I know you don't need a babysitter but I thought you might like a friend."

I took the food from him and he sat and inhaled his own dinner. "So how long was I out for?" I pushed the mute button on the remote. "A few hours, the doctor said it wouldn't have been so bad but you were exhausted and hadn't been eating properly. Clearly we took care of that problem just now." I laughed as I tossed the now empty take home plate to the foot of the bed.

"Thanks, for being here, I mean. My family doesn't really like hospitals and even though it seems like they don't care I know they do it's difficult right now. So I heard you are due to be in Los Angeles in two days." He ran his hands through his wild hair, "Yeah well I have meeting with some of the people that work for us there but I was thinking maybe I would take some time off soon." I smiled when he said that but it reminded me of my job.

I looked at the clock on the wall, "Holy shit is it really two in the morning? You need to go get some sleep and I am sure if I don't rest they won't let me go home tomorrow." He stretched for the ceiling as he stood and grabbed the garbage off my bed, "Well then I'll leave because I hate to see you stuck in here."

He tossed the trash in the can next to my night stand and then kissed my forehead, "Sleep, for tomorrow is a new day." I rolled my eyes, "I don't care if is new or old just as long as it is better than today." He slowly walked out my door and I closed my eyes hoping to have a good dream.

I woke the next day and my mom was stroking my hair. The doctor left my discharge papers for me to sign. I signed them and got the hell out of there. My mother wanted me to go with her to the cemetery but I couldn't, she was disappointed but not mad. She dropped me off at home and with a great surprise to me Edward was there on the steps. "I brought you something." He reached behind him and pulled out a familiar cup of coffee. "You're the light of my life." He laughed, "Mike said enjoy it and feel better."

I opened the door and nodded for him to come in. Once inside I found a note on the table next to my door with my name on it. I opened it: Bella thanks for the place to stay. I am going to see my family. I'll see you when, if, I come back. Love ya. Lauren.

I sighed and threw the note in the trash. Edward followed me to the couch and sat as far away from me as it would allow. "So what do you want to do?" I looked at him glad he decided to speak. "Anything that will cheer me up." He scratched his head, "Well, I don't know if this will interest you, but a movie my company paid for is showing in town. The director is trying to get as much publicity as possible. He asked if I would go tonight since I'm so popular. I understand if you don't want to go, cause I really don't want to either."

I tried to hide the smile that was spreading across my face, "Which movie?" He was staring at his feet, "Où La Danse Vivants Avec Les Morts, it's French." I slightly remembered reading about it in the paper but I don't remember what it is about. "Sounds like fun, if I don't have to dress up." He finally broke the staring contest with his feet and looked at me, "You can wear a potato sack for all I care." I turned so I was now sitting Indian style facing him, "I can see it now, 'Cullen Takes Homeless Girl to the Movies' all over the papers tomorrow." He chuckled as he grabbed the paper off of my coffee table, "It would go nicely with this one."

He tossed me the paper and I looked at the gritty black and white picture of Edward standing by an ambulance the head line read 'Cullen's Charm Causing Girl to Faint'. I almost died when I connected the dots that it was me in the ambulance. "Holy shit! I can't believe this." He took the paper from me, "Don't worry they don't know your name or the real situation behind the episode. However, I do understand if this changes your mind about tonight." I shook my head, "I need a distraction and what better distraction is there than hanging out with you." "Well the movie starts at 8:00, so we probably need to arrive at 7:00, so what should we do until then?"

I looked around the apartment trying to think of anything that could kill hours of time. "How about Monopoly?" He laughed probably because I am such a dork, "Ok Monopoly it is!" I Stood up and grabbed the game because turned on my iHome, "You better be nice about Monopoly because I could go borrow my cousin's Candy Land." He ripped the box out of hands and started to set it up, "No, this is prefect. I like monopoly." I rolled my eyes at how eager he was, and then we started the never ending game.

Edward had completely kicked my ass at Monopoly and left me to get ready. Luckily he said it was nothing but casual, and I was relieved when he showed up in a button down dress shirt and jeans. I had a black button down top and a pair of dark blue hip huggers on with my boots that Angela called my hooker boots. Edward looked uncomfortable as we headed down the street toward the movie and it got worse with every step.

We finally reached the theatre and he bowed his head and grabbed my hand, "I'm so sorry they weren't supposed to tell anyone." He could see the confused look on my face and pointed in front of us and there they were. The cameras and reporters. He looked horrified and ashamed; he had been here for me the last few days and I would be here for him now. I squeezed his hand and dragged him forward, "Just ignore them. Pretend it is just you and me… with lighting in the background." He smiled at me, "Fine but you better remember that when the tabloid reads Cullen sleeps with girl in theatre." I elbowed him in the ribs, "And who said I am that easy?" We both took one last deep breath before we headed straight into the lions den.

After twenty minutes of trying to force our way in the building we made it. "Some of the questions were just inappropriate. I mean why would anyone answer some of those?" He never answered me but just shook his head. "Hey Edward thanks again for coming!" A tall skinny guy smacked Edward on the back, "Felix this is Bella, Bella this is the director Felix." I shook his hand and then he saw somebody else, "Please excuse me." "Um he is a little…" "Excited?" I nodded. We walked through the crowd and got seats at the end of the third row. Felix gave a speech about the movie and made Edward stand and wave but he refused to speak. Finally the lights dimmed.

The opening credits began and Edward wouldn't stop fidgeting. He was beating the hell out of his knee when I grabbed he hand, "Are you okay?" His leg began to bounce up and down, "I forgot what this movie was about at first and now I remember. It has this guy who stalks a girl and eventually kills her but keeps her body around and sleeps with it. It kind of grosses me out." Just when I thought I couldn't get any worse I got uncomfortable. It went to a scene where the lead guy was jacking off in his car while watching this girl fuck her boyfriend.

I looked around and nobody else was fazed at all. Edward wasn't even watching the movie anymore and it wasn't what I expected. I grabbed my purse and his hand. He looked at me like I was crazy as I pulled him out through the back door and headed down the street. "What are you doing?" I turned to look at him, "I enjoyed the thought behind going to see the movie but I could tell it sucked by the first few minutes. Not a good movie at all, not worth wasting my time to watch." I said sarcastically. He smiled and placed his arm over my shoulder, "I'll have to tell my dad that was a waste of time and money for our company..." I melted into his embrace.

I led him to my work and walked in threw the back door. "What are we doing here?" I laughed at him, "Just wait it's a surprise." I put a bag of popcorn in microwave in the break room and then got two cokes from the vending machine. He grabbed the popcorn and followed me up the latter in the hallway. He kept making a lot of noise so I had to shush him the whole way up but finally we made it to the lighting station.

Embry, the head of the lighting crew, came over and hugged me and pointed to the empty area of the catwalks. Edward sat down next to me, "So this is what you do for fun, sneak around the catwalks?" I handed him a coke, "Well I get to see every play performed here for free and I also get to laugh in the actors faces later when they mess up."

We watched the actors put on a pretty good performance of _Cat on a Hot Tin Roof_. I was surprised at how well my friend Tiffany did at playing Maggie. At the end Edward stood up and applauded for the entire cast even for Jason who fell off the stage. "So do you want to go meet the people I work with or run away?" He helped me off the latter, "Oh no I want to laugh at the guy who fell off the stage." After laughing at Jason and signing a few autographs, by a few I mean that everyone I work with has at least three, we headed back to his hotel. Where luckily there were no paparazzi.

"I can't believe people want your autograph just because you have money. It's weird." He shrugged his shoulders, "I agree but I guess that's what happens when your family owns one of the largest Entertainment labels out there. I became famous when I started hanging out with people like Jackson Rathbone, Nikki Reed, and Kid Rock. Since I know these people I am there for famous not to mention I'm rich."

Once we were in his hotel room he pulled out all the bottles of alcohol the mini-bar had, "You picked monopoly, now I pick the drinking game." I rolled my eyes and sighed as I approached him and all the bottles. "Fine, but if I get wasted and am sick tomorrow I will be yelling at you." He shrugged and sat across from me at the table, "So how do we play?" He gave me a devilish grin and it scared me a little, "Well we can play Truth or Drink, or Guess the Artist?"

Something about the second scared me more than his smile so I chose Truth or Drink. He got to go first and he chose to drink, "It is easier to tell the truth when I am already influenced." I sighed at his stupidity, "Truth." It took him a while to come up with a question and I was worried it would be embarrassing, he asked, "Where were you born?" Not exactly what I expected but I would take it, "Washington State and then my family moved to North Carolina." He chose to drink again and I surrendered more truth, "Age?" I rolled my eyes this was too easy, "22." This time he didn't even say anything he just drank it. "First boy-friend's name?" I actually had to think about that one, "Um, Thomas, I think."

After he drank three small bottles he didn't reach for another allowing me to ask a question, "Favorite childhood memory?" He laughed, "When I went to work with my dad." I bit my bottom lip to keep from smiling at how cute it was. The he ruined the moment, "First kiss, who and where?" I blushed at the memory, "Andrew at Church camp." I couldn't even look at him but I could hear the laughing "Favorite type of movie?" "I watch anything but horror movies. I don't like to be scared." He opened his mouth to ask a question, but I stopped him when I grabbed a bottle and downed it.

His mouth dropped probably because I drank it all at once. "Why New York?" he wrinkled his forehead like he didn't understand, "Of all the places to "vacation" why New York where you would definitely be noticed?" "It was the first available flight away from my home. My family was driving me crazy and I needed to get away, so here I am. So why did you come here?" I had planned on drinking but it wouldn't kill me to answer this one, "Well Nathaniel moved here to join the force and I missed him, so when I was accepted at NYU he let me move in with him. I dropped out and just never moved back." The memory of Nathaniel burned deep down in my stomach, so I grabbed two bottles and drank them both at the same time. "Hey it wasn't your turn!"

I wiped the single tear that had escaped and he shut up, "Sorry. Forget I said anything…Well you downed two drinks so ask me two questions." I really didn't want to ask anything else I just wanted to get drunk, so I just blurted out two generic questions. "Favorite color and shoe size?" "Nope those are too easy and can be found on Google."

I was shocked he wouldn't answer them because they were too easy, "Fine I have one but you probably won't answer it." "Shoot!" I was a little skeptical because he had been asked this several times but refused to answer it, "Why were you kicked out of school?" He sighed and reached out grabbing three bottles and drank them.

I followed his move and drank two more. It was then that I caught a glimpse of the clock; it was already after 1am, "Edward I should probably go home." I stood up to head for the door but tripped over my own two feet landing on the bed. "Ok but please let me make sure you get there?" He got up to walk out the door and went into the closet instead. I laughed so hard I actually fell off the edge of the bed.

"How bout I call you a cab?" He helped me off the floor. "Sounds like a good plan." He swept a piece of my hair out of my face and lightly kissed me, "I hope that was better than Church camp." I sighed, "I don't know for 13 Andrew was a damn good kisser."

He raised his eyebrows and kissed me again but more this was demanding than before. He actually took my breath away and when he pulled away I smiled but couldn't force myself to look up at him, "How bout now?" I bit my bottom, "Andrew who?" We both laughed and kissed again I could taste the alcohol that we drank on our breaths and we fell onto the bed.

Neither his hands nor mine could stay in one place. He abandoned my lips and attacked my neck. I had to use this moment to try and clear my head before lust and alcohol over powered me. "Edward, we need to stop."

He pulled away and looked into my eyes; his eyes could hypnotize a comma patient enough to make them wake up. Why did I say we need to stop? He leaned down and kissed my forehead and then grabbed the phone off the night stand. "Yes I need a cab called please…Thank you."

He looked at me still trapped under his body. "The cab is waiting." He rolled over onto his back next to me. I sat up a little hurt by the tone in his voice. I grabbed my purse and left the room. The elevator doors were barely closed when the tears began to fall freely. I made it home but it was all one big blur mainly because of my tears. I crawled into my bed and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

**Don't forget to review if you want a teaser for the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**For those of you who are reading this thank you and please tell others who might like it to read it. I'm not getting much feedback or encouragement with this story and it is depressing. Enjoy!**

* * *

The next day I decided to continue with my daily routine but they wouldn't let me come back to work yet, so I hung out with Angela at the coffee house all day. I told her about the way Edward acted last night and she had her own more logical theory,

"Maybe he was trying to protect you." I looked at her like she was crazy. "Its true look," she pulled out a bunch of tabloids, "see these people take pictures and make up stories. If they would have seen him putting you in a cab outside of his hotel both of you drunk…" I nodded I already knew exactly where she was headed.

There was a cup of coffee placed in front of me; I looked over my shoulder and saw Jess, Angela's boyfriend. "You two ladies are over looking another very logical explanation," Ang looked at him and waited for his theory, "well maybe he wasn't capable of walking, if you know what I mean." She threw an empty creamer at him. "What? It's possible." I shook my head, "As embarrassing as it is to admit, he has a point. I just didn't need him to point it out."

A man carrying flowers walked in the café headed towards Mike at the counter. He pointed a finger at me and the guy headed over, "Ms. Swan?" I nodded and took the flowers. I tried to give him a tip, "No, thank you it has been taken care of." He smiled and walked away. It was the most beautiful bouquet of multicolored daisies I have ever seen. I grabbed the card: Hope the hangover isn't too bad, wear your second gift to Central Park at 6 tonight. "Who the hell sent them?" Ang threw another creamer at Jess's head. Then it hit me 'second gift', I shot a look up at Ang and we both ran out towards my apartment.

When we reached the door taped to it was a mint green envelope with 2nd written across it. I opened it and there was a note and a red card: Take this card to Macy's and ask for Emily she will know what to get you. I stood there in shock, what the hell was going on. "Can I please come with you?" I nodded at Ang as she dragged me back out to the street and waved down a cab. It wasn't hard to find Emily once we got there since she was the manager.

She appraised me and handed me a dress to try on. It was a perfect fit. "Mr. Cullen instructed us that this is the only dress you were allowed to pick, however the jewelry selection is up to you." The dress was a lacey white sundress with a green band around the waist. I didn't even bother to look at the price tag because I would have just died.

She guided me over to the jewelry counter and pulled out several different selections. The one that caught my eye wasn't pulled out, "Emily, do I have to pick one of these or can it be a different one?" She looked disappointed that she hadn't picked the one I liked but smiled, "Anything you want of course." Ang and I both pointed at the Jadeite green necklace and bracelet pair; it would go good with the green ribbon. She pulled it out and reached back and placed matching earrings with them, "Actually I don't need the earrings, they aren't pierced." I thought her eyes were going to pop right out at hearing that my ears weren't pierced.

Finally we escaped Macy's with just enough time for me to get ready. I had to shower, do my hair and makeup along with get dressed. I straightened my long hair and wore it down. I put the dress and jewelry on and switched to a small silver purse quickly. I had 15 minutes to get to the park so I hopped on the subway.

When I got there I looked around and found Edward in a black suit with a white button down shirt and black tie. He was sitting at the same bench as I was the night Nathaniel stood me up, not that he would know that. "So, what is the occasion?" He ran a nervous hand through his hair. "You'll see. Shall we?" He stretched out his arm which I took as we headed towards Times Square.

We walked around Time Square where I thought he would have wanted to avoid. On Time Square you have all the news buildings and there are always cameras around. "Edward why are we here?" He bowed his head, "Well after you being caught with me at the movies a few rumors have bloomed. M father is concerned about my image. I expressed that my image doesn't matter to me, but I am worried about what the rumors are saying about you." He genuinely looked concerned.

"He set up a meeting for me tomorrow morning to explain our situation to some interviewers. I thought if there were photos of us I might seem more convincing. They only have picture from the ambulance and the movies. The most recent one they have is of us going into the hotel last night. I never should have slipped like that." It all seemed to make sense now, why he was so weird last night when I left his room. Ang was right all along, "So we are just going to walk around hoping people will take pictures of us."

That seemed like a dumb plan to me. "Well I am somewhat famous it shouldn't be too hard." I laughed because he did have a point. "Ok you're vain! By the way what is the deal with the dress?" He clenched his jaw and growled, "I am seriously going to kill her if she doesn't butt out. Tell me what happened." I told him all about the cards and the gifts.

When I was finished he was really red in the face. "I am so sorry. My mother is weird and likes to control this kind of shit. She must have put this together after I told her what I was going to do to shut dad up." I smiled, "It's ok but for what its worth she has good taste in clothes." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, "I don't know about that but it sure looks good on you." Then we walked down the street and back up the other side.

After about an hour we stopped at a restaurant to eat dinner. When we came back out there were cameras everywhere and the flashing was non-stop. They were yelling a million questions at both of us and I just stood there being quiet following Edwards lead.

We got a cab back to my apartment and he walked me to the door sending the cab away. "Well that was fun; I never went out on a date just to get people to take pictures of me. I do have a question to ask." He titled his head and looked at me, "If you didn't send the gifts how did you know to meet me at the park?" I waited for an answer and he finally gave me one, "Ok time to come clean. I did send the flowers but I didn't have anything to do with the dress." I took his hand in mine, "I guess it is good that I liked the flowers better."

It was now really dark outside and it was getting cold. "I guess I need to go back to my hotel and get ready for tomorrow." He stood and started to walk away and I grabbed his hand and pulled him back to me and kissed him. "I had I a good time tonight." He kissed me one last time and then sighed as he walked away. I watched him walk away until he turned the corner and then I went into my apartment.

The next morning I was drinking my coffee and reading the paper when Ang turned the volume up on the TV in the coffee shop. "OMG Bella look it's a picture of you!" I dropped the paper and there was Edward on Regis and Kelly running a nervous hand through his hair. _"So, Edward are the rumors true about you and this new mystery girl?" _Regis asked causing Edward to chuckled, _"Well that depends on which rumors you are talking about. Yes I have gone out on dates with her and yes I would like to continue going out on dates, but no she did not faint at the mere sight of me." _Kelly smiled and asked, _"Well what can you tell us about her?" _He looked right into the camera,_ "I can tell you that her name is Bella and that she is unlike anyone I have ever met and I have met a lot of people from a lot of places." _

The show went to commercials and Ang turned it back down, "So how does it feel to be the talk of Hollywood?" I rolled my eyes at her, "He told me about this last night and its one talk show. Well as much as I like sitting here talking to you I am going to force them to let me work. See you later."

I walked down the street to the theatre and as I opened the door I got a text message where you at. It was from Edward I sent him one back I am getting back to work. Call me later. When I got to my office Tyler was there with Eric the owner of the theatre, "Eric if you want good results from the shows then you need to get me a better budget. If the acting is better than more people will actually pay to see the shows." Eric just waited for Tyler to stop yelling. "Ok we can discuss this later, Bella what are you doing back here?"

I walked over to my desk and sat behind it, "I am ready to work again, unless you replaced me already." Tyler laughed, "Like he could find someone as good as you who puts up with all his shit; we aren't done here," then he left.

Eric rolled his eyes, "I appreciate you wanting to get back to work but I really don't have anything for you to do today but you can come back tomorrow. By then I should be able to get you a better estimate of how many people will be in the next play." It hit me then what they were yelling about when I came in, "So Tyler wants somebody with a big name to be in the play?" All he did was nod, "And he expects me to pull the money out of thin air to pay this person." He smiled as he left.

I grabbed my phone and called Edward, "Hey, they won't let me start working until tomorrow, so you got any plans today?" "Not yet, but I think you might change that." "Well Edward I was thinking we could watch you on the TV over and over and over again because you looked nervous as hell. Just kidding, I do have something I would like to show you but it has to wait until dark so can you meet me at my place around 8:30?" "Well I guess I can but if I go missing they will be asking you questions." "Very funny see you at 8:30."

I grabbed my stuff and ran to Victoria's house. "Hey girl long time no see." "Yeah I know Victoria it has been awhile. I was wondering have and James done any work at the bridge lately?" She smiled and pulled out a notebook, "Yeah this is the best picture of it and thankfully no ones painted over it yet. Why?" I tried to hide the smile that was crossing my mouth but couldn't, "I want to show somebody how beautiful your work is, and my little picture that is at the bar." I ate lunch with Victoria and then went to my apartment to wait for Edward, by the time I got there and got dressed it was already 8:15 and I heard a knock on the door.

Edward's eyes got huge when he saw me standing in the door way wearing a purple and black plaid mini skirt and a Tripp black zipper corset vest. "Ok so put your eyes back in your head. We got stuff to see before we meet up with Victoria." I dragged him by the arm to a bridge with almost no light near it. I pulled a flashlight out of my purse and pointed up from the underside of the bridge. "This big collage was done by my friend Victoria and her boyfriend. I wasn't here when they painted this one but I thought you might like it."

We stood there and looked at the graffiti for about five minutes. I finally got impatient and dragged him two a club two blocks away. Once we got to _Graffiti _we met up with Victoria. "Edward this is Victoria this is Edward, and if you ask for his autograph I will kill you." She laughed and shook his hand. "So Edward I hear our lovely Bella showed you some of my handy work. Did you enjoy it?" I left them to talk as I went to find James but was unsuccessful.

I found them in a corner where Victoria was pointing up at the ceiling, "I don't even know what it looks like. Hey Bella, why don't you tell Edward here what you painted in the corner." I rolled my eyes and looked at the pillar I used to shimmy my way up there to paint it. "Edward let me borrow your jacket?" He slowly slid it off and handed it to me.

I tied the arms around my waist and then zipped it up around my legs and then began to climb the wall. I was so glad I wore boots that would let me climb the wall. I pulled out my cell and took a picture of my handy work. I showed him the picture when I got back down, "And yes that is really how I got up there to paint it. It was a very uncomfortable night.

After drinking way too much Edward and I walked back to Victoria's apartment because she lived closer to the club than me and we were both drunk. She and James slept in their room. Edward claimed the recliner which I immediately kicked him out of, so he ended up on the couch.

When I woke I could smell food being cooked which was odd because Victoria doesn't cook. When I went to the kitchen I saw Edward and James dancing around each other in the small kitchen. They looked like sardines in a can.

Edward turned from the stove and saw me watching them cook. "Hey, you hungry?" I looked at what was on the plate and nodded. I ate the fruit and bacon but pushed the toast around. "Do you not like my cooking?" "No Edward it isn't that, it's just I have never had, whatever you call this." He looked at me like I was weird, "This is what my family calls piggy in a blanket. It's just a fried egg in the middle of toast. I took the toast and ate it. It really wasn't as bad as I thought it would have been.

After breakfast Victoria and I joked about our sexy cooks. Edward and I left to join the real word. After changing at my apartment Edward walked me to work. "So what do you think they have in store for you today?" I laughed, "I really don't care just as long as they are done fighting. I can't handle it when the fight about casting or money, especially at the same time." We said our goodbyes because Edward had to leave for two days.

**THEY WERE THE LONGEST TWO DAYS EVER!**

We talked and texted each other but it still wasn't the same as talking to him in person. I hung out with Ang while he was gone but she said I seemed really depressed. The whole time he was gone I had too much time to think about Nathaniel. I think Edward is the distraction I need to help get over the sadness.

I waited for him to call all day when he was due back, but he never called. Eric and Tyler got a call that someone wanted to meet with him about possibly donating a large sum of money to us with some strings attached. The meeting was being held after everyone left to keep it a secret.

I went home, took a shower, and got dressed in my comfy pajamas; flannel pants and a white tang top. I gave up on hearing from Edward because I was actually tired. I turned on the TV and sat on the couch just as my cell phone began to ring. I answered it, "Hey, have you eaten dinner yet?" "No, but I don't feel like going out anywhere. I am in my pajamas." The phone went dead.

Ten minutes later there was a knock on my door when I opened it there stood Edward with pizza and a movie. "Pizza and a movie sound good?" I opened the door for him to come in. He sat on the couch while I put the movie in the player. "So how was the plane ride?" He ran his hand through his hair, "Well it was great if you don't mind non-stop turbulence. How was work?"

I finished my piece of pizza, "Well, Tyler is still arguing with Eric but they had a meeting with someone this evening. Apparently someone has an immediate urge to donate to the arts. I just hope this person isn't a pain in my ass." He chuckled and then ate his pizza.

He rented _Lone Star State of Mind_, which has to be one of the funniest movies ever made, but that may be because one guy gets shot like three times by the same person. I hadn't seen this movie in almost two years so I was laughing so hard I had tears in my eyes. I must've fallen asleep before the end of the movie because when I woke up I was on the living room floor with Edward snoring right next to me.

* * *

**Now that you read it why not review it!**


	4. Chapter 4

I quietly got dressed for work and left Edward a note on my way out.

_Edward had to go to work didn't want to wake you._

_Bella_

I stopped and got a muffin and my coffee on my way to work. When I got in my office I saw Eric and Tyler, who were no longer at each others throats, "I guess by the lack of bandages that you two settled your argument?" Eric rolled his eyes and walked away while Tyler came closer, "Yes Bella we did settle our argument. Only because someone decided to bless us with a generous amount of money so we could hire a decent actor." "Well who was it?" He shook his head no, "I can't tell, but he will be around this afternoon. He wants to help pick out the cast and introduce himself." Great just what I thought a controlling drama queen.

The mystery man showed up and they went through auditions all afternoon. I however didn't get to meet him because I had to redo all the work Eric did while I was gone. It really would have been better for him to leave the paper work on my desk and just let it pile up. By the time I got done re-filing it was time for me to leave. Imagine my surprise when I got outside and there was Edward waiting for me.

"Don't you have anything better to do then hang out with me?" He turned and looked at me. "Why, you tired of me already?" I smacked his shoulder, "No, I thought you would be tired of having boring old me around." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we walked down the street. "Don't ever think you are boring! You can fight off thugs, survive the paparazzi, and you paint some fantastic graffiti. I learn something new and interesting about you everyday."

We stopped at the coffee shop to see Ang and she screamed when I walked in the door. "Oh my God, I am so glad you stepped in. I have something to show you!" She grabbed my arm and dragged me and Edward to the break room. "Ok so we got really busy and I had to tivo TMZ to go help dad. Well when I came back to watch it you were on it!"

I looked at her like she was on crack, "Ang, Edward is kind of famous, and it isn't that big of a deal for him to be on TMZ." She smacked me on the head. "No silly not Edward, you!" "WHAT!?"

We sat down and watched the millisecond of me on TMZ. The funny thing was it was from when Edward was in Los Angeles. It was just a shot of me going into to work, but they made it seem like I was trying to become famous by acting in theatre, if they only knew the truth.

Ang got called out to the front as I just sat there in shock that they even recognized me. "Wow!" Edward sat down next to me. "Bella don't worry nobody believes this shit." My head shot towards him, "Oh I don't care what they said because I wouldn't be caught dead on that stage. I'm just shocked they recognized me." He laughed at me, "See not boring. Normal people would be worried about what they said not you."

That night we ate dinner at my house. I made the only thing I am actually good at cooking 'The World Greatest Sandwich' from "Spanglish". It is really simple but delicious: two pieces of toast, Monterey Jack cheese, tomato, mayo, lettuce, bacon, and a fried egg. He looked afraid of the food but still ate it, "I was a little afraid after watching you make this but it is really good." After dinner Edward went back to his hotel and I went to bed. I would have to file a lot of pay role papers tomorrow and it would seem never ending.

The next morning I went to work and as I predicted there was plenty of stuff to do. The play was almost fully cast with only four spots left. Oddly enough the leading lady wasn't filled yet. The day dragged on. I still didn't meet the person who became interested in out little theatre, but I was sure it would happen sooner or later. I had a text from Edward as I left work. **Please meet me at Fratellis after work, please.**

I walked three blocks further from my apartment and there was Edward trying to blend in by wearing his hoodie again. We ate dinner and as we left Edward decided to get a cab since TMZ had spotted us. Edward left me inside as he hailed a cab and then waved for me to come out. The camera man was really annoying the hell out of me. "So Bella has Edward gotten you a role at the theatre? How long have you two been together? If you could pick any city to sin in where would it be?"

As I got to the cab I felt completely over whelmed by him so before I got in I turned around and looked at him. "My name is Bella Swan. I work at the theatre and I have worked there long before I met Edward and as for the other two questions that's none of your business. Also if you are asking ME questions when the famous person is right there it makes me wonder what's wrong with you." I sat and closed the door before he could respond.

I looked at Edward as we drove down the street. He smiled, "Like I said you can handle the paparazzi maybe even better than most of us who choose to be famous." I sighed, "Well I am sure Ang will enjoy that little episode. I just can't believe they asked what city I would like to sin in. Like that is really any of their business." He pulled me closer to him, "Regardless I will tivo TMZ until I see that because Harvey will have fun with it."

We finally reached my apartment and we went up to find Victoria waiting at my door. She was sliding a note under me door when she noticed us. "Oh, hey I was just dropping a note off for you. Well I got to get going can't serve the drunks of New York from your door." I didn't get to say anything before she was gone.

When I opened the door I saw a huge manila folder on the ground. Edward picked it up and handed it to me. It was from my Aunt Stacy. We had a fight when I moved out here but she knew Victoria before hand which is how I met her. She must have given this to her to give to me. When I opened it pictures of Harry fell out, and they were recent pictures. I smiled and put them on the fridge. Edward didn't ask or say anything.

He looked at the clock and then at me, "I really should be going I have a meeting in the morning." I nodded and walked with him to the door. Before he could get it open I pushed him up against it and kissed him with all I had. Once we both had to stop to catch our breath I smiled at him. "I hope you have sweet dreams." He cupped my face in his hands, "Trust me after that my dreams will be better than you could imagine." We hugged one last time before he left. I took a shower and went to bed hoping I would dream of Edward.

I sat straight up when my alarm clock went off bringing me out of one of my best dreams ever. I was just about to lay back down when my cell phone rang. I rolled my eyes stumbled over to it. I didn't even say a greeting before Tyler was yelling into the phone. "Bella sorry if I woke you but I can't find the donation forms in your office." I sighed, "Tyler if you mess up my system I will kill you. The forms are over on top of the filing cabinet by my window. They are in the yellow folder." I gave him a moment to find them. "I found them. Thanks see you when you get here."

I looked at my bed and seriously considered getting back in it. However, I knew if I got back in bed I wouldn't get back out. I got dressed in my black yoga pants, a stage crew shirt, and a pair of tennis shoes. I knew Tyler would be working on the set today, so I would get to hangout on the catwalks. I grabbed my purse and opened my door; standing in front of me was Edward with a cup of coffee.

I smiled and took it from him, "Thanks." Even as I pulled on the cup he wouldn't let it go. He gave me a devilish smile and leaned in and stole a kiss, "No, thank you… Would you mind if I walk you to work?" We talked as we walked. I saw a penny and picked it up. "See a penny pick it up all day long you'll have good luck." He rolled eyes and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

I stretched up on my toes and got a kiss. "See good luck." He laughed, "You don't need luck to kiss me." We stopped walking and it was then that I noticed we were at the theatre. I sighed, "Off to work I go!" He gave me one last kiss before I left his side.

I checked the paper work I knew Tyler had filed to make sure it was done right. I was satisfied I went to find Embry to help with the lights. When I first got up there the guys were messing around and then stopped when they saw me. I rolled my eyes at their stupidity and planned on joining them but I got distracted by a very familiar voice.

I looked down at the stage and the body matched the voice. There stood Edward talking to a large group of actors. I sat on the edge of the plat form and watched as he spoke not being able hear what he was saying. "Bella! Eric needs you to come and talk to Mr. Johnston about _Antigone_. He said you know more about the play than him." My breath got caught when Edward's head shot up and he searched everywhere for me. Tyler just stood there waiting for my response. "I'll be right down." Once he heard my voice Edward's eyes found me.

I climbed down to find Mr. Johnston and explain the play to him. He is the only investor who finds the need to know every little detail before hand. I hate talking to him because he is way too nosey and talks way too long, not to mention I only tell him what he could find out from Google.

After a half hour meeting of discussing the play he finally left. I went back to my office still confused about why Edward didn't tell me he was the one who donated the money to the theatre. After seeing him it all lined up perfectly. He was meeting with one of there branches when we got the call and the meeting was being held the day he got back. It all made sense except why he would be doing this. I would get down to the bottom of this very soon.

I left and went home before the actors and directors were done rehearsing hoping to clear my head before I would see Edward. We didn't have any plans tonight so I didn't expect him at all. Thankfully he didn't show up. Ang on the other hand showed up at my door really excited. "Girl lets go to your computer." She walked right in and got to the computer and found what she was looking for. I watched the video she pulled up and wasn't too surprised to see myself again.

"Girl I love that you just handed him his own ass. You acted like you deal with that shit all the time." I really didn't feel like talking so I just went and sat in my couch and flipped through the channels. "Spill it!" I sighed, "I don't know. It's stupid. I'm sure I am just over reacting." She sat down next to me and waited for more, "Ok so we got a really big donation to help us put on _Antigone_. I didn't meet the donor so I didn't know who it was. Well I told Edward and he acted like it nothing. Today I was helping with the lights and there he was." "Who!?" "Edward! He was the one who donated a shit load of money so we could get a good actor, he didn't even tell me.

Ang told me I needed to let him explain and I already knew that but I was still paranoid but I wasn't sure why. I went to bed after Ang left. I had a restless night. I tossed and turned all night. I got up early and headed to work. Only Eric was there and I was thankful for the quietness of the building. After a half hour the stage crew started arriving and I was surprised when I heard a knock on my office door. "Come in."

I didn't look up from my computer screen, until Edward turned it off. "Hey!" He looked so upset it almost made me feel bad. "I'm sorry about not telling you… and about the screen." I just sat there not sure what to say. "Look I will tell them I changed my mind and I won't hang around if that is the issue."

I was shocked that he thought that's why I was upset. "Edward I'm not worried about you being here but you should have told me. I mean I work here, I was eventually going to find out."

He ran his hands through his hair, "I was going to but…I don't know." I walked over to him and sat on my desk in front of him, "Look we don't really know each other that well for me to be mad, and that's cool, but if I am involved in any aspect of your life, directly or indirectly, don't let it surprise me. Ok."

He smiled at me, "Edward what are you thinking?" His smile got bigger as he leaned in closer to me. "Well I got a call this morning… A magazine is running a picture of us together. Thanks to your lovely TMZ debut they know your name but they also want to know what our relationship is. It made me wonder what our relationship is."

Wow it is really that point where we are going to classify our relationship. "Well definitely more than friends but I didn't know how much more." I could feel a blush spread across my face so I looked down at my feet dangling off my desk. "Ok…" "Bella I need that spreadsheet showing our profits from our last production. Oh, sorry!" I leaned back and grabbed the papers he asked for. "Tyler here. Now Edward you need to go. Just let me know what you decide to tell them." He left my office and I went back to work, before my screen was even completely on I got a text. **Girlfriend** I smiled and started typing.

That evening Edward was waiting for me to get done outside of my office. "Hey, so I called and passed along our news, so it's official." I stopped and looked at him, "Damn!" He looked at me terrified, "I just felt all the hate hit. Millions of women now want to either kill me or become me." He shook his head at me, "No they don't, but watch for flying objects. Did you see yourself on TMZ the other night?"

I rolled my eyes and nodded, "I missed it on TV but Ang made me watch it online, and Harvey didn't say too much except that I can hold my own and good for her." We walked out to the street and got in a cab. "So where are you taking me tonight?" He just smiled, "You'll see."

We got out at a bar called Salt and I looked around feeling out of place, Edward didn't seem to notice. "Jasper over here!" A shorter skinny guy with a wild blond hair came over to us. He was handsome in a bad boy way. "Jasper this is my girl Bella, Bella this is my best friend Jasper." We shook hands, "Edward are you gonna get your ass up on stage tonight?" I waited for him to answer hoping he would say yes; I had heard he could sing on the internet but he hasn't even sung along with the car radio. Unfortunately he shook his head saying no.

We got a seat in the back while Jasper went backstage. "Why don't you want to play?' He shrugged, "I only play when I feel like it and I just don't have that feeling. Jasper can play happy songs even when he is completely depressed, but if I don't feel it my music will sound like shit." We sat and listened to Jasper while we ate and had a few beers. Jasper had a really good voice it reminded me of The Crash Test Dummies because you wouldn't expect that deep of a voice to come out of Jasper. I must have had one too many beers because I did something I never would have done other wise.

Jasper joined us during his break and tried yet again to get Edward to sing. Edward went to the bathroom leaving me and Jasper alone. "Do you know _The Night Before_ by Carrie Underwood?" Jasper bobbed his head up and down, "Yeah, do you play?" I laughed, "Not good enough, but I can sing, or so I've been told by very biased people." By the time Edward got back Jasper was headed towards the stage.

Jasper played four songs and just as Edward asked if I was ready to leave Jasper spoke, "Ok guys tonight I have a guest singer for your enjoyment so please welcome my friend…" "Oh hell no! I'm not singing!" "…Bella." Edward's head jerked towards me in shock. I just smiled bashfully and made my way to the stage. It was a good thing I had a few beers in me because other wise I would have ran in the opposite direction.

When I got to the stage Jasper offered me his stool which I took fearful I might fall and hurt myself. He rubbed my back before he started playing. I sang the first verse without any major issues and just looking out not paying attention to the crowd. Once I got to the chorus and started the second verse I remembered when I left home to come to New York.

I didn't have a boyfriend but my best friend Danny played this song for me the night before I left. Everyone thought we were a couple but what they didn't know was that Danny is gay and had only told me and his boyfriend.

Finally we come to the end of the song and I couldn't help but pour all my heart and soul into the last few lines. "But here it is… They don't have long…The night before… Life goes on… Yeah e yeah e yeah e yeah e yeahhh!" I smiled at Jasper as the song ended and I got off the stage.

Edward was standing waiting for me to get to the table. "Ok so I'm ready to go now." He reached out and caught a tear I hadn't even noticed. Just as we got outside Edward got a text from Jasper **tell Bella her friends are right she can sing**.

* * *

**Review or PM if you want a teaser of the next chapter. Hope you liked it.**


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up with a massive headache and couldn't remember anything after leaving the bar. When I looked around I realized I wasn't at home. I could hear snoring but nobody else was in the bed. I looked around and there he was; Edward was sleeping on the floor. He had a pillow and a blanket and he was wearing nothing but his boxers. I panicked and checked myself relieved to find I still had on all my clothes.

I heard my cell ringing and stumbled around looking for my purse. Once I found it I stepped out on the balcony. "Hello?" Ang was yelling on the other end, "Jesus where the hell are you? I came over to talk knowing you would still be asleep and your not here." I pulled the phone away from my head because her yelling was like nails on a chalkboard.

"Ang calm down. I'm fine." I could hear Edward moving around in the room, "Ang look I'll call you back ok." As soon as I hung up Edward stepped out towards me. "I thought I heard you out here. How's your head?" I shrugged, "Give me a tall glass of water and some strawberry milk and I will survive." We went inside and he ordered room service.

I sat on the edge of the bed not really sure where to start so I just asked it, "What happened after we left the bar?" He flopped down on his back landing in the middle of the bed, "Well, you didn't want to go home, so we came here where you pretty much emptied the mini bar. I helped but you definitely out drank me last night. When you passed out on the floor I put you on the bed and I slept on the floor, in case you woke up so you wouldn't freak out."

There was a knock on the door. Edward answered it, the bell boy pushed the cart in but as Edward opened the door for him to leave white flashes over took the door way. Edward tried to use the bell boy as a shield but I knew it was too late. They had already gotten their money shots. He walked over to comfort me but I shrugged him off and grabbed my milk. "So what are you doing today?" He just ran his hand through his hair and mumbled something I couldn't quite make out. I scooted closer to him.

We sat in silence until I finished my drink and he ate his food. "Ok I know the cameras where a bit annoying earlier but lets get over it!" Just as I finished talking my phone rang. I answered it, "Damn it Ang leave me alone! I am fine, I'm with Edward and I have a hangover. If you call me again someone had better be dieing!" I didn't think about what I said until after it was too late. Ang hung up without saying anything but I thought I heard her sigh.

I closed my eyes and tried to clear my head. Edward rubbed my shoulders. "I have an idea for us." He got dressed and grabbed a small overnight bag. Then he took me to my apartment to get changed. "Hey grab your bathing suit and some extra clothes." I was a little confused but did as he said. When we got outside Jasper was there in his car with a shorter black haired girl sitting next to him. We got in but I was still clueless as to where we were going.

Edward was carrying me into a hotel when I woke up and it was dark outside. "Edward where are we? I feel like we drove forever." He laughed as we got inside the building. "Well that would be because we did drive all day, mainly because Jasper got us lost." He sat me down on my feet and I looked around. I found a rack full of tourist attractions and read one that said Welcome to Virginia Beach. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and placed his chin on my shoulder. "Why did we come to Virginia Beach?" He kissed my neck, "Well you seemed tense and this is more secluded than the city and it will drive the paparazzi crazy that they can't find us. Also Jasper was already coming and he invited us last night."

When we got to our room I pulled out my cell and called Ang. She didn't answer probably still mad about earlier, so I left a message, "Hey Ang, sorry about earlier. Edward and I are out of town in Virginia just letting you know." I took a shower and when I got out Edward was trying to get comfortable on the couch. I rolled my eyes at him. "Get your ass off the couch and take the bed." He didn't budge.

I walked over to him and grabbed his arm. I really had to pull on his arm to get him to move, "Seriously. We're both adults, dating, and I swear I don't bite." He laughed and walked closer to me, "Well that's too bad." I blushed at him. He noticed I was embarrassed so he leaned over and gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

We laid in the bed together for a while before we both fell asleep. At first our backs were towards each other but about an hour later Edward rolled over and pulled my back against his chest.

The next morning I woke with Edward still holding me tight. I laid there waiting for him to wake up which wasn't too long because Jasper and Alice bursting through our adjoining door. Edward shot up in the bed pulling me with him and threw a pillow at Jasper, "Oh come on Eddie I know you aren't tired. We do share a wall." I then threw a pillow at him. "Sorry honey I like you but I know Eddie here can make them scream." I pulled the cover over my head and laid back down. Edward leaned over and pulled it back down, "Don't listen to a word that ass says."

Alice dragged Jasper out of the room while Edward took a shower and I got dressed. Alice and I decided to go out to the beach even if the guys wouldn't come, but that wasn't a problem once we were in our bathing suits. I could here Jasper yelling through the wall. "Alice you can't wear that in public!" Edward and I were both laughing at them argue over her clothes or lack there of. When we all finally met up at the beach Jasper and Alice looked pissed. "Hey Jasper I may make them scream but they sure make you yell." Jasper shot him a death glare.

Alice laid out in front of us to get a tan while Jasper sat next to Edward listening to his ipod. Edward tilted his head over to me trying to read my book, "What?" He stood and took my hand and guided me towards the ocean. "Edward no!" He turned to look at me, "I don't go in the ocean." He gave me a devilish grin and I turned to run away. I barely got 50 feet away when he caught me. He tossed me over his shoulder like a caveman and walked out in the ocean. He was waist high before he stopped.

I was still over his shoulder when he stopped walking, "Please God don't drop me!" He popped me up on his shoulder acting like he was going to drop me. I just reacted by screaming not able to help it.

He pulled me around so that he was holding me bridal style above the water. "You're really scared." I put vice grip around his neck, "DUH!" He laughed at me and I smacked the back of his head. "Don't laugh at my fears; I don't make fun of you for your fear of flying." He stopped laughing immediately. "So what are you afraid of?" I sighed, "Sharks, jelly fish and stingrays are on the top of the list." He concentrated really hard before he spoke, "I'm here with you and I won't let anything happen to you." I shook my head, "You can't promise that." He smiled, "You're right but I can try. Do you trust me?"

How could he ask that question? If I didn't trust him would I have really came with him or shared a bed with him? I just nodded. "OK don't let go of my neck." He slowly lowered my legs into the water but never fully let go of my body when he stopped lowering me my feet still weren't touching the ground. "See, now you don't have to worry about stingrays." I laughed at how silly he made me feel.

When I looked back at the shore I saw how far out we really were and I began to panic. Edward noticed and grabbed my chin, "Don't look over there; stay here with me." I zeroed in on his green eyes and started to calm down.

After a few silent moments he asked, "Why are you afraid of these things?" I groaned, "Stingrays scare me because of that famous guy who died from one and they can hit you Achilles tendon, jelly fish simply, because I don't like pain and I don't want someone to pee on me, and sharks… Well I guess I don't fear them but more that I respect them." He gave me a look that several others gave me when I said that 'you're crazy'. "Yes, they are dangerous but we are entering their habitat. Sharks are beautiful animals, but that's just it, they're animals." He slid us deeper into the water and kissed my forehead. My toes slightly grazed the sand below us and I instinctively wrapped my legs around him. He laughed at me so I also slapped him again.

We stayed out for about an hour then headed towards the shore. Once we got back to our stuff I saw that Jasper and Alice had made up. We all gathered our stuff and went back to the hotel. We decided to have dinner separately but to meet up later to go out and drink.

Edward and I walked around for a place to eat and settled on a taco stand at the park. We planned on walking around until Jasper called but a group of girls noticed him and began chasing us. "It must be hard to be the most available rich bachelor in the world." He just rolled his eyes at me.

Once we got back to the hotel he signed a few autographs and took pictures. Luckily Jasper showed up and created a distraction by mooning the group.

We finally made it to our room. We got ready to go out with Jasper and Alice and met them in the hall. "Ok so I talked to the manager and he is gonna let us use the back door." We walked over to the staircase, "Did you ask while your man showed off his cute ass?" She smiled, "It is cute isn't it?" Alice and I walked off in front of the guys.

Jasper got us a cab to a smaller club further away from the main crowd. Jasper ordered all of us drinks, "Alright we are going to take turns ordering drinks for the group. You must drink it and not complain about the choice." For some reason I felt like Jasper was talking specifically to me. He was too nice because he ordered us all long island iced teas. The music in the club wasn't as loud as it would be back at home but that was probably because there were less people in here.

Our table was in a dark corner and Edward was hiding from all the lights afraid he would be discovered. Alice was the next to order drinks and she settled on gin tonics. She was begging Jasper to dance but he wouldn't cave, "Sweetheart I am not drunk enough to dance." She then turned all her efforts towards me. I could only deny her for a few moments before she tore down all my defenses.

We danced through four songs before some guys began to hit on us and we decided it was time to get another drink with our men. When we got to the table Edward wasn't there. As if Jasper could read my mind he answered my question before I spoke it, "Bathroom." I nodded and sat just as one of the guys from the dance floor came over, "Hey you wanna dance?" I looked at Alice and laughed, "Nope!"

The guy leaned in closer, "Oh come on I won't bite, unless you like that." I rolled my eyes at the lame pick up line, "Alice isn't it funny that no matter where you are the pick up lines are always the same." She and Jasper both laughed.

"That wasn't very nice." I glared up at the guy, "I never said I was nice, beside my boyfriend isn't much nicer." The guy looked at Jasper trying to see if he could take him, "Damn dude you got two girls and you won't even share?" Jasper looked up behind the guy, "I'm her boyfriend, and she didn't lie I'm not nice." The guy looked Edward over as if seeing if he could win in a fight then quickly retreated to the dance floor. "After that I need a drink. Eddie it's your turn." I couldn't help but laugh at Jasper.

Edward left and returned with four beers. I was thankful to have a drink that could last a while. We all sat around discussing our night apart. Everyone got a good laugh out of my fears of the ocean, me included. Finally I got to order drinks and we got my favorite, tequila rose. After twenty minutes of arguing we convinced Jasper it was time to leave since we would be driving home tomorrow.

Apparently Jasper snuck in a few drinks because Alice and I had to carry him out of the cab to their room. Edward tried to help by holding doors but he wasn't much better than Jasper. Eventually we made it to our rooms and went to bed. Edward laid behind me and I rolled over to look into his eyes, "Thank you for getting me into the ocean." We kissed each other quickly, "Anytime," and then we fell asleep looking at each other.

Alice was knocking on our door. By 9 am but we were already awake. "I need help getting him awake, I've tried everything." Edward smiled, we circled around him and all yelled together, "JASPER!" He jumped out of the bed and looked around the room, "Fuck my head." Alice laughed, "That's what you get for sneaking in drinks." He just sighed and laid back down.

Both Alice and I packed our crap while the guys loaded up the car. Jasper checked us out and then we got ready to leave. Jasper and Alice were arguing over who would drive and Edward kept checking his watch getting agitated at how long it was taking. I noticed the keys in the ignition and climbed up front. I waved for Edward to join me but he shook his head no.

I rolled the passenger window down. "You two get your asses in the car and argue while I drive." Jasper yelled, "Hell No!" meanwhile Alice climbed in next to me. "Honey just get in, you have a hangover anyways."

Jasper got in the car but pouted the whole time. I truly loved his car, he had a 2009 Mustang GT it was black with black leather interior and dark tinted windows. The only thing I would have changed about it would be that I like convertibles.

I was remembering how to get home when I remembered that Nathaniel and I found a quicker way using the back roads. When I passed the highway Jasper freaked out giving himself a headache. "See she doesn't even know where to go. Just pull over and let me drive." I turned up the music and ignored him.

After a whole day of driving, four stops and three tantrums later we were back in the city. I tossed Jasper the keys. "Am I trusted to drive the car now?" he didn't answer because he was still pouting like a four year old. We unloaded our stuff and said goodbye to Jasper and Alice.

"How did you know to get back that way?" I shrugged, "Me and Nathaniel discovered it one year." It wasn't until he draped his arm around me that I realized that I was thinking and speaking of Nathaniel as if the accident never happened. Edward and I hung out for a while and ate dinner at my place before he left to go to his hotel.

The next morning Ang was banging on my door. She forced a cup of coffee in my hands and just waited. "I guess you want an excuse?" She continued to wait, "After work on Thursday we went out to a bar. I got wasted and ended up staying at his hotel. Since Tyler and Eric were out of town we didn't have to work Friday and Edward's friends were going to the beach. They asked us to join and we did. We were there all day Saturday and came back yesterday." She was smiling so wide I knew she forgiven me.

I got dressed and ready for work after Ang left. She must have let Edward in because he was sitting on my couch watching TV. "How did you sleep?" I smiled and turned the TV off. "Really good. I missed my bed." We walked to work together and then went our separate ways.

I got to my office and Stephanie was waiting for me. "Eric sent me up here to have me put on the payroll. I got the part of Antigone." I hadn't even noticed that roll hadn't been filled yet. I filed the paperwork and went to help Embry with painting. Since I am not an artist at all he just had me painting solid base colors. "Bella how is it that we got you to work here and you enjoy doing pretty much anything around here. If we could just get you on the stage we would be good." I just shrugged and watched as Edward pointed out a few things to the actors that they should work on.

After work I went to see Ang and Mike. Edward stayed to talk to Tyler. "After a little time to digest your whole weekend trip I remembered you don't even like the ocean." I took a sip of my water. "Yeah well I got over that fear. Thanks to Edward." I was glad she didn't ask for details because I still felt foolish.

Mike poked his head inside the break room where we were at, "Your man just walked in the door." "Tell him to go away he had her all weekend it's my turn!" Edward came in anyways and kissed the top of my head. "We are both going to need to learn how to share." He sat down next to me and talked about me as if I wasn't even there, "Hello sitting right here! Maybe I will leave you two alone and go help Mike."

I left them alone and stood next to Mike. Unfortunately he didn't really need any help. I glanced around the room looking for any tables that needed to be cleaned and I saw a man I would never forget. I literally ran back to the break room. "Ang! He's back." "Oh my God are you serious? I'm gonna kill him." "Excuse me, but who's here?" "Ang I can't let him see me, I can't handle his bullshit right now." "Who?!" "Bella I would let you use the back but you'd just have to walk past the front windows." "If I get ignored AGAIN I swear I'm going to yell!" I covered his mouth with my hand, "Edward, you're already yelling." He removed my hand from his mouth. "Well who the hell is here?"

Ang's eyes almost shot out of her head as she looked around the room never settling on a single item. "Jacob." He just shrugged, "And who is Jacob?" I sat down and he did the same, "Jacob was my fiancé two years ago. We were only engaged for like two weeks. My parents don't even know about it. We met when I still lived with Nathaniel. One night after we got engaged Nathaniel was out on patrol, he busted a drug deal. Nathaniel called me and said Jacob was involved. He got three years in jail. Just before he went in he promised he would come back to me when he gets out. I told him I never wanted to see him again. He must have gotten out on good behavior or parole because here he is a year early."

I could here Mike arguing in the front and Ang took a look. "Um he is really determined to find you. He plans to wait here unless we give him your info." I closed my eyes and concentrated, "Wish me luck." I stepped towards the door and Edward grabbed my arm, "You're not going out there!" I removed his arm and grabbed his face, "The sooner I get it over with the better."

* * *

**You all know the drill!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Playlist for this chapter** **New York minute by the Eagles. ****Enjoy!  
**

* * *

As soon as I stepped out from behind the door Mike and Jacob both stopped yelling and looked at me. "Bella I can call the cops you don't have to talk to him." Edward chimed in, "I agree with Mike." I smiled at both of them, "Jacob would you care to join me at that table?" He smiled and waited for me to lead the way. He pulled out a chair and waited for me to sit but I ignored him and took the chair across the table facing Mike and Edward.

He was the first one to speak once he sat down. "You look great. I remember what you said at the trial, but I'm not willing to accept that until you prove to me you've moved on and that it isn't your brother putting those ideas in your head. Also I promise I'm drug free now I'm in a program and…" I had to stop him, "Jacob I'm happy that you're in a program but it doesn't change what I said. I still don't want to be with you."

He banged his fist down on the table causing me to jump. "You're just saying that because of your fucking brother. Come on we can start back where we left off, your brother can't stop us." I closed my eyes and tried hard to not cry but a few tears escaped. "Look I don't want to make you cry but I missed you while I was in prison." I stood up and tried to swallow the lump in my throat, "Jacob, you made your decisions and they can't be changed and now I've made mine."

I started to walk away but he grabbed my shoulders stopping me. I looked over and saw Edward flinch towards me. He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Please give me a second chance. I promise to prove your brother wrong… Please don't cry over this and don't make the wrong decision." I pushed him away from me.

"You an arrogant, vain, son of a bitch, I'm not crying because of you! Nathaniel is dead! He was here one minute and gone the next because of an idiot criminal like you, and here you stand talking like he's alive and well trashing him. That's just it when you go away to prison shit continues to happen without you. Nathaniel is not impacting my decisions, then or now. The only man that could influence me in this very moment is him." I pointed towards Edward. "I'm happy with him and I don't want you around me at all. So just leave me the fuck alone!"

The next thing I knew Edward was there holding me tight letting me cry into the middle of his shirt. This was probably to keep himself from hurting Jacob. I turned to look at Jacob, "Just leave and don't come back!" He got all the way to the door before he turned around, "Bella this isn't over yet, we aren't over yet and one day you'll see that you need me as much as I need you." Then he left.

Nobody said anything to me but I could feel all the eyes on me as we sat there for ten minutes. "Well even though I'm having a great time being the center of attention I think I need to go and do something, alone." Edward looked concerned, "Are you sure being alone is what you need?" I nodded and kissed his cheek. "I'll call you and Ang when I get home."

I walked out of the café and walked in a direction that I hadn't gone to since Nathaniel's funeral. As I walked slowly until I got to the cemetery gate. I wasn't exactly sure where he was buried but mom tried to explain where to find it.

I reached into my purse and turned my cell phone off. I really didn't want to be bothered while I did this. I walked around in silence trying to find what I was looking for. Then I found the head stone I was looking for. I felt like I couldn't breathe. It hit me that he was really gone. I came here for closure even though I knew it wouldn't matter. Nathaniel was gone even though I stand here where he lays I know he isn't here.

I miss him so much that I don't feel like feeling anything. I sometimes wonder if it weren't for Edward and Ang what I would have done. Mom was so upset that she hasn't called me like she normally did. Lauren still hadn't come back and dad couldn't even come to the funeral.

I sat down on the ground and removed all the yard clippings from the headstone. I read the marker over and over again still unable to believe it was his. Underneath the dates of birth and death was a quote that fit his personality perfectly since he wrote it. "My life was shorter than most but I had more love and joy than any other person. Thank God for video games."

Even with tears running down my face I couldn't help but laugh. I remembered when he wrote that. I was a senior in high school and he was a sophomore in college. He had to write a letter to the world if he knew he was going to die. He let me read it. I remembered he told everybody that he loved them and apologized for all the wrongs he ever had done. After all the emotional crap he had that quote tagged on the end. I smacked him in the chest; "Those would be you're last words to the world "Thank God for video games" are you serious?" He smiled, "Yep, nothing is as good as a video game."

I looked up to the sky admiring the few stars I could actually see in the city. "Nathaniel, I don't really know what I'm doing down here and missing you isn't helping me concentrate. At first I thought Edward could help distract me into not dealing with reality, but then Jacob showed up. Yeah I know what you're thinking 'Jacob what the hell?' you told me he was bad from the beginning. And I agree. However he is why I am here. I love you and miss you and I didn't even realize it until reality hit. I thought you would like to know that Edward got me into the ocean, but I guess you probably saw it. You were right it really was a silly fear."

I sat there on the round talking not really sure if he could hear any of it but it didn't matter. I got it all off my chest, I cried, I laughed at old memories, but mostly I accepted what had happened. After nearly two hours of talking I gathered my stuff and walked home.

As soon as I got home I sent Edward and Ang a text letting them know I was home and safe. I decided to listen to the radio while I took a shower. I felt like the night had a perfect ending because Nathaniel's favorite karaoke song was playing, She Hates Me by Puddle of Mudd. I cried and sang in the shower.

The next morning when I woke up it was earlier than I normally would wake up. I ate a bowl of cereal and checked me cell phone. Edward left me a text **see you at the theatre** I turned on the TV and watched Good Morning America. The only interesting story was about the wild fire in Southern California.

I looked at the clock and really didn't want to get ready for work so I just curled up on the couch. I don't even remember falling asleep. Until banging on the door woke me up. "I'm coming!" When I opened the door I was almost floored by who was standing there. "Oh my God Lauren." She slightly smiled but still looked to be in pain. "I can't stay but I wanted to drop some of this stuff off and tell you goodbye. I'm moving back home for a little while."

Her voice got caught in her throat as I took the box from her and gave her a hug. She just smiled and waved before she left. Just as I shut the door a foot slid in to stop it. Edward walked in, "What are you doing here?" He pointed at the clock that read 12:30. "Holy shit!" I ran to my room and threw on the first things I saw and put my hair up in a ponytail holder.

When I got back to the living room Edward was holding my purse and we rushed to the theatre. I told Tyler and Eric about Lauren showing up and left out the fact that I fell back asleep. Of course they weren't mad but I felt bad for not telling them the whole truth.

I stayed late at work and Edward wouldn't leave no matter how much I told him to. He sat in the corner of my office watching me type on my computer. "Will you please stop?" "What? I'm not doing anything?" I printed the papers that Tyler would need and left them on his desk, "Ok, now that I'm caught up I can leave."

We walked back to my place where TMZ was waiting outside. "Edward we all heard about your relationship with Bella but what about where you guys disappeared to earlier his week?" Neither of us acknowledged their presence.

Once we got inside and sat on the couch Edward started acting weird. "What are you thinking about?" He wrapped his arm over my shoulder. "I was just wondering where you went last night, but you don't have to tell me." I sat up and straddled him. "I went to the cemetery where Nathaniel is buried. It was the first time since the funeral that I wanted to be there." He pulled me into a hug and I pressed my forehead into his chest, "After Jacob last night I just realized how much I miss him." He held me against his chest until we both fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

**Sorry it is so short I will try to have another chapter up A.S.A.P. review or pm for teaser or just for the heck of it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Another short one the next one will be longer.  
**

* * *

A Month Later

It was finally opening night for _Antigone_ and we were all running around taking care of all the last minute details. It was five minutes before the curtains would open and I was standing with Edward. "I have to go if I want to see the first scene." He kissed me for like the 50th time in the last 20 minutes. "I wish I could come and sit up there with you." I started to climb the latter and he grabbed me for one last kiss.

I sat up on the catwalks biting all of my fingernails stressing enough for both the cast and me. I was afraid something terrible would happen and make him look bad for supporting it. Thankfully at the end of the night the play was performed to perfection. Edward agreed to set up an autograph booth after the show including all of the cast and him.

I went to hide in my office but Embry stopped me, "Edward says he won't let anyone sign anything until you come sit next to him." "I need to go get something out of my office and I'll be right there." I ran up the stairs and grabbed the gift bag from my desk and went to join Edward.

By the looks on the fans' faces he was serious and hadn't let anyone sign anything. "Ok start signing." After a never ending hour there were only four more people in line. The last girl had a very different picture than anyone else. "May I see that picture?" she nodded, "Actually if you wouldn't mind would you please sign it as well?"

My mouth literally fell open. "Yes, she'll sign it." The picture was of me and Edward coming out of a restaurant about two weeks ago. I signed the photo right under myself next to Edward's name. When I handed the picture back to the girl she smiled and said, "Thanks." before she left. I couldn't help but laugh, "What's so funny?" I sighed and leaned back in my chair. "That's the first time someone has asked me to sign something that wasn't a legal document." He rubbed his face, "I know it's weird."

"Ok before I forget I got you a gift." I placed the bag down on the table in front of him. He opened the bag to find two plane tickets to London. "I can't…" "Yes you can. I remember you saying you miss your family. Besides your mom is already expecting us. If we don't use them it's a waste of money and my vacation time." He kissed me and pulled me onto his lap. "I guess that means I get to win this time." He responded with another kiss.

We went back to my place where Edward had been spending most of his nights lately even though he finally got his own apartment. Since both of us were too stressed to eat before the play we stopped at Taco Bell and had a picnic on the living room floor.

We ate all of our food and sat around listening to music. We had been together nearly two months and had yet to find music we both agreed on. Neither of us are picky when it comes to music but we just didn't agree on any songs yet.

"No way, Puddle of Mudd is great. I love Psycho." He played with a strand of my hair, "All they do is complain about life in their songs." I rolled over on my stomach. "Let's just agree to disagree about music." He touched my nose with his pointer finger, "Agreed… hey can I ask you something?" I rested my chin on his chest, "Shoot." When can I meet your dad? I've already met everyone else but since he didn't come…" I interrupted him, "If you really want to meet him, he can come visit any time you want. He actually asked when he gets to meet you too."

He lifted my head up to his face and kissed my forehead, both eyelids, my nose, both cheeks, and my chin before he kissed my lips. "Did I thank you for my gift yet?" I stole another kiss, "No, but you're welcome." I got up off the floor and dragged him with me to the bedroom.

Edward lifted my shirt up over my head as I fumbled with the buttons on his. He was making my knees weak as he kissed my neck. I walked backwards until my knees hit the side of the bed. I could feel his hands settle on the back of my neck and my lower back.

Our lips moved and fit together perfectly while our tongues met each others rhythms neither fighting for control nor submitting to the other. We had each others pants unbuttoned and all clothing removed in less than 30 seconds. I laid down and Edward crawled on top of me. "Are you sure?" I sucked on his bottom lip before I responded with a whisper, "Please don't go all cliché on me now."

He whispered back, "If that's what you want." I responded with a kiss. With every movement I could feel our bodies responding to each other. We both knew what we needed and we were more than happy to oblige. We both teased each other enjoying the pressure building up between us. "You're driving me crazy, Edward." He smiled into my lips, "I know." What can I say he's a cocky bastard, but he's my cocky bastard.

He positioned himself between my legs just before intertwining our hands. He kept his eyes locked on mine as he slid inside me. My breathing stuttered at our first intimate contact, "Are you ok?" I wrapped my legs around his waist locking my ankles pulling him deeper in me, "Never better."

He remained motionless giving me plenty of time to become accustomed to his size. After a passionate kiss from me he began to slowly find a pace that would work for both of us. He was perfect never to rough or gentle. "Bella you're so beautiful." I arched my back into his body finding an even better angle to work from. I could feel the fire building between us and I knew I wouldn't be able to last much longer.

I could feel that we weren't going to last much longer and so did he. He leaned down and took my nipple in his mouth biting down while using his expert fingers on my clit. All the sessions together sent us both over the edge at the same time.

I never wanted to stop time as badly as I did in that moment. I felt whole and complete for the first time in my life. With Edward it wasn't just sex this was making love and it felt perfect. Edward's body collapsed on top of mine and I played with his hair. After awhile we both collected ourselves enough to function, "Edward that was… Amazing."

He leaned up on his elbows to look in my eyes. "Bella that was mind blowing I have never felt the way I feel right now ever before." We rolled over on our sides and played with each others hair as we fell asleep. The public my call his everyday hair sex hair but it has nothing on the real thing. He fell asleep first as I tried to remember the last time I felt this good and I couldn't think of a single moment as good as this.

The next morning I woke up on my stomach with the covers draped over me from the shoulders down. When I looked around the room I saw Edward and all his clothes were gone, but them I heard the smoke alarm going off and I jumped out of bed taking the sheet with me.

There he was the sexiest men ever trying to shut up the beeping coming from the smoke alarm. "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you." I popped the cover off the alarm and pulled the battery out. "What did you burn?" He kissed me, "It didn't burn just made a lot of smoke," He held a plate out for me, "French toast?" I took it to the table and sat noticing I was still wrapped up in the sheet.

As I got up to get some clothes Edward wrapped his arms around me, "You can just stay like that. No need to cover up that beautiful body." I turned and wrapped my arms around his neck, "That's not fair since you're already covered up." We kissed once more before I escaped his grip but not before he smacked me on the ass, "Hurry up. I don't want to get lonely." I put on my pajamas that I never made it into last night and then ate breakfast with Edward.

I had stuff to do at the theatre but Edward was free until the next performance later on. However he wouldn't leave my side unless I was using the bathroom and even taking a shower didn't stop him. We got coffee on our way and got some really funny looks from Ang. We also had lunch plans with Jasper and Alice.

We met at the Just Fresh Kitchen at 1:30. Alice just smiled like she knew some secret that she needed to share. Half way through lunch the guys went to get us refills and she snapped. "You two had sex!" I hid my face in my hair praying nobody heard her and just nodded, "How did you know?"

Her grin got wider with my confirmation. "He's all touchy feely with you. More than normal and you know what they say, right?" I just waited, "Sex is like a can of Pringles, once you pop you can't stop; you and Edward popped last night so good luck trying to stop."

Thankfully the guys returned and she shut up. I love Alice but she and Jasper were too open about some shit. Lunch was a little awkward after that but thankfully Embry called. One of the lighting crew members called in sick and he needed to me to help cover their shift. I left without hesitation I would do almost anything to avoid another sex reference with Alice.

Later that night Edward apologized for what she said. I told him to relax I knew how she was by now and she was pretty much right about it. Then we proved her point twice before he went to his place.

* * *

**Well you know what to do by now. Show me the love or hate I don't care either way talk to me.**


	8. Chapter 8

**OK don't get spoiled the next chapter could take a while.  
**

* * *

"I know I've talked to her on the phone but what if she doesn't like me? I've never met the parents before. I knew my first boyfriend through his parents and nobody else was important enough." He titled his head at me, "What about Jacob?" "Well he said both of his parents were dead but it could have been a lie like everything else." He kissed my right temple. "Don't worry your anxiety is normal, but she'll love you if only because you make me happy." I punched him in the ribs, "And apparently you will get along perfectly with my sisters."

I stopped him just as I saw the cameras. "Before we face 'the public' how do I look?" He tucked my hair behind my ear, "Like cousin It." I hit him with my carry on bag. "No seriously you look amazing like always." I pushed him away and walked towards the luggage belt, "You are biased." "Nope just under your spell." "Cause that's so much better."

The cameras were flashing and recording from the moment they saw us until we got in the cab. I was in aw from the beauty of the city. Nearly everyone has seen pictures of London but they don't even come close to the real beauty. Edward was laughing at me stare at all the historical buildings, and I didn't even care enough to pay him any attention.

We pulled up to a enormous mansion with a wrought iron gate and got out. It didn't matter that Edward was standing right beside me because I was petrified. "I don't know if I can do it." He grabbed my arms and dragged me to the front door. "If I remember correctly this was your idea." "Yeah well some ideas are better left unfulfilled."

Just as he reached for the door knob his mom appeared and began choking him. "Oh Edward I missed you so much! You can't stay away that long ever again." He had to pry his mom off of him. "I agree mom. Now I would like you to meet Bella."

I stood back and waited for her reaction. Imagine my surprise when she pulled me into a hug. "Welcome Bella!" I exhaled, "Thanks Mrs. Cullen." She finally released me, "Oh please call me Esme." I nodded and smiled at her. She took our suitcases from us and out them in front hall way.

"Honey the kids are here!" Edward's dad came running down the stairs looking flustered. "Hey guys… I would love to hang around and talk but I have to go to work." Before anyone could say a word he was gone. "Bella that was Edward's father, just call him Carlisle. Edward I set up your room and the guest bedroom if you need both. Tanya and Kate will be over for dinner so you have plenty of time to get settled in."

We took our stuff up stairs, "So do you want the guest room?" I sighed, "Want, no, feel obligated to use, yeah." He smiled, "Ok." Then he led me to the guest room and dropped both of our suitcases then laid down on the bed. "Aren't you going to you old room?" "Nope." I gave up and laid down next to him.

I got woken up by a person jumping on the bed. "Wake up Eddie! Mom and dad are ready to eat. Oh sorry Bella, I'm Tanya." I shook her hand, "Nice to meet you." She giggled and walked away. "I get the feeling that I'm gonna get along great with Tanya." He sighed, "Just wait till you meet Kate."

We cleaned up a little before we went down for dinner. Everybody was sitting around a long dinner table. "Bella Edward told me you aren't a picky eater so I made lasagna and salad. I hope that's ok." I ran my hand through my hair, "That sounds great."

We sat around the table and ate while I listened to all the family stories. I saw a picture hanging on the wall of Edward in a school uniform and he looked so cute as a kid but he was covered in mud. "Can someone explain that picture to me?" Tanya pointed at Victoria, "You get to tell this one."

She finished her glass of wine before she spoke. "That was Edwards first day at our school and when people found he was our little brother they picked on him. He got pushed into a mud puddle during break and they had to call mom and come get him. The joke was on the bullies because Edward hated those clothes and just played in the mud. They call it my story because a week later I was dating the boy who pushed him in the mud."

After dinner I made plans to hangout with Tanya and Kate the day and then went to bed. Edward and I had just laid down when his mother knocked on the door. "Sweetheart why are you guys in the guest room?" I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep. "Bella didn't want… She just is having a really bad headache." "Oh well good night." Once the door was closed I was laughing, "Nice cover." Then we went to sleep.

I fell asleep as soon my embarrassment subsided, however my slumber only lasted until 4am. I tried to fall back asleep but I was too awake, so I went to look around the house.

I stopped at the only door open in the hallway, which was Edward's bedroom. I looked around and saw pictures of him in school uniforms, playing his guitar, and the piano. I turned on his small TV and watched some late night comedy show that just didn't seem funny to me.

After 7:30 Esme was standing in the doorway watching me, "Jetlag?" I nodded, "Would you like to help me make breakfast?" I stood, "Lead the way." By asking for help what Esme really meant was come watch me make breakfast and answer all of my questions.

She asked me about everything, my past, my plans for the future, about me and Edward, and my family. She was asking me questions that Edward wouldn't even know the answers to. "Do you think you and Edward are serious?" "Mom, stop! You're gonna scare her away." Saved by Edward, he leaned down and kissed me, "Thanks." He responded with another kiss.

After breakfast Tanya and Kate showed up to take me away. "Promise me you will come back." I kissed Edward one last time before I left, "I already suffered through breakfast alone with your mom it can't get much worse, right?" He laughed as I walked out the door.

We spent the entire day walking around and shopping. They told me more stories that Edward would have never told me and I told them about how we met. Tanya almost died when she heard about the guys on the subway, while Kate applauded me. "That's what did it, you know. He knew at that moment that you could handle his chaotic world."

After hours of mind numbing shopping they left me to deal with their mother again. "Don't let her get to you. Treat her like the guys on the subway, she's out to get you just show her that you won't put up with it." "Thanks but I really don't think knocking her out with a glass bottle will help her like me. Well thanks for the shopping trip." They both hugged me and then left me to walk into the house alone.

Once inside the house she began with her interrogation again, "Ok Bella I just have one more question, for now." She pulled out a magazine and laid it on the coffee table in front of her, "What happened here? Edward says it was nothing but you ended up in the hospital and now you're dating my son. Not to mention all of the rumors that went along with these pictures and his father can't even get a straight answer out of him about it?" It was from Nathaniel's funeral and the ambulance was called to take me to the hospital, and we never really cleared that mess up it just kind of went away.

"Well Esme, I already told you how we first met. This happened after our first official date. While at dinner I got a call from the hospital. Long story short my brother was killed. I hadn't heard from Edward since that night, not that I blamed him I would have run away too. But he showed up at the funeral. I was already having a breakdown when he came over to me. Once I saw him I think my brain just had an overload because I passed out. Someone got a picture of me in the ambulance with Edward standing there and ran with what they thought happened." "MOM! I said to drop it!"

I had never seen Edward so upset not even when Jacob crabbed me. He went up stairs really pissed off, we both gave him a moment to calm down, "I'm sorry, he asked me to stop but I don't always listen to my children. I stopped her, "Esme he is your son, you worry about him and with everyone knowing who he is and all the benefits he has you should worry about the people around him. It's ok. Let me go talk to him."

I went to the guest room and he was pacing back and fourth pulling his hair. "Bella I am so sorry. She just doesn't know when to stop. I told her the story was crap but she just… I'm sorry." I waited for him to stop and sit down, "Are you finished?" "Yeah." I rubbed his back, "Good. Now will you please listen? Your mother worries about you, I get it cause mine does the same thing, you'll see. I really don't mind that she wanted to know what happened that day. Besides only a handful of people know what really happened and it is way better for her to be one of them."

He leaned against me forcing me to lie down on the bed and I laughed as he tickled me, "Edward, you need to stop." His attack just got worse the more I tried to resist it. I was laughing so hard I had several tears streaming down my face. If it wouldn't have been for his dad knocking on the door saying dinner was ready he probably wouldn't have stopped until I pissed myself.

The next day was spent with Edward going to see all the tourist attractions. I knew he was bored out of his mind and he tried to hide under his ridiculous hoodie. Esme eventually stopped asking questions but Carlisle was never really around.

The day before we were leaving I convinced Edward to show me the places of his past. Edward showed me all the schools he went to, where his mother got him a job as a paper boy, and the first theatre him and his dad bought.

That night after everyone else went to bed I couldn't sleep but Carlisle was in the kitchen and scared me. "Sorry Bella I didn't mean to scare you." I tried to catch my breath from being scared, "No you're fine, I just can't sleep." "Would you care to join me on a walk?" I nodded, "Sure."

Neither of us spoke until we were at least half a block away from the house. "I apologize that we haven't had a chance to talk while you were here." I understood he seemed really busy with work, "No it's fine you were busy." Then I saw where Edward got the nervous habit of pulling his hair because Carlisle did it too.

"Although we haven't spent much time together I want you to know I did get to know you in my own way. I'm very observant and I use it to my advantage. I don't need to talk to you to figure you out like Esme. You are a good genuine person and my son is lucky to have met you. You're kind hearted, but don't put up with others shit. You two are really good for each other. From what I can tell you both compliment each other by covering the others faults." With the end of his speech we were back at the house. Carlisle went straight to bed while I thought about what he had said.

I hadn't even thought he liked me or noticed me but he was just getting to know me in his own way. Then I went to bed and was truly happy I joined Carlisle in the walk. It was more insightful than any of the conversations with anyone else on this whole trip.

I was half dead as we walked though the airport and I was just ready to be in my bed. The flight home was awful; the turbulence was never ending. Edward gathered our suitcases while I was still in a sleep deprived state. As soon as we got outside people were taking pictures and asking questions. "Bella did you and Edward join the mile high club?" I don't even know who asked it but I only had strength enough to flip them all off.

We decided to go to Edward's apartment since it was closer to the airport than mine. I barely made it upstairs and to his couch before I crashed. "Bella if you don't get up I'm gonna leave you here on the couch." I just rolled over and ignored him.

The next morning I woke up still on the couch with a stiff neck. "Hey did you enjoy the couch?" I threw a pillow at him, "I just enjoyed sleeping all night long." He handed me a coffee mug. "Here I got this for you." I took a sip and nearly died, "Oh my love I missed you so much!" "I am so jealous that you love your Irish crème coffee more than me." I got up and kissed him, "Don't. I'd give up my coffee for you anytime."

"Hey I'm gonna take a shower real fast I still smell like an airplane. " he stepped out from behind the kitchen wall, "You need any help?" "NO! I said a quick shower." After my shower we took my stuff to my place and to go see Ang. Surprisingly she was sitting on the ground in front of my door.

"I just couldn't wait to see you!" She knocked all of my bags out of my hands, "Well if you don't calm down you're gonna break you souvenirs." She immediately stopped hugging me. As soon as we got inside I unpacked looking for her stuff. I got her some chocolate, a peasant shirt that she would love, and a stupid snow globe from the airport because she collects that shit.

"Oh I love all of it thanks." Edward was doing something in my room and yelled from down the hall, "Ang be careful of the chocolate it is really different than chocolate here." She just rolled here eyes.

Ang and Edward sat around watching TV while I did my laundry. I had my head in a dryer when I heard Ang screaming, I ran in there. "What happened?" Edward was rolling around on the floor laughing and Ang was just pointing at the TV, "Ang what?" She rewound the tivo and showed me and Edward coming out of the airport late last night. All the showed was me flipping them off. "Oh my God, they could have at least owned up to what they asked!" "Bella what did they ask?" Edward stopped laughing and sat up, "They asked her if we joined the mile high club."

We all sat there for a while before it tore her apart, "Well did you?" I smacked her upside the head, "Ang I won't even use those bathrooms what would make you think I would do that in them." She conceded and let it go. To make up for insulting me she made all of us dinner. I love when Ang cooks because she is so much better at cooking than me.

After dinner there was a knock on the door. Edward answered to find Jasper and Alice waiting. "Eddie come on let's go out and party." He looked back at me. "Edward go. I have to work tomorrow and I'm tired so just go." I could tell he was about to say no, so I threw his jacket at him, "Go have fun." He turned and kissed me before he left.

I finished my laundry after him and Ang left and went to bed. Even though I had a full nights sleep before I still felt exhausted. As I laid in my bed I thought about Edward leaving for LA in two days and how we weren't sure when he would be back.

I woke the next morning feeling fully charged and ready for my day to begin but that was before I actually got to work. Tyler and Eric where arguing and it was worse than normal. They were actually screaming and yelling at each other. I stepped in to stop it before someone said or did something that they would one day regret.

I pushed Tyler into my office, "What the hell is going on?" He scared the hell out of me when he yelled because Tyler never yells at me and it was a thunderous sound. "Fucking Eric just told me he sold the theatre. And on top of that the company who bought it only bought it so they could shut us down."

I suddenly had an urge to go in there and beat up Eric myself but relaxed and tried to calm Tyler down even more. "Tyler I know you're mad but if it's done it's done. There's not much you can do about it now." He took a deep breath and walked away. I gathered all of my stuff and went to talk to Eric.

"Eric how long do we have?" He sat at his desk and looked up at me with sorrow in his eyes, "A week." I felt my stomach drop, "What do you need me to do?" He just shook his head, "Call our supporters and inform them and that's it." I bit my bottom lip and left the room.

After I called everyone and informed them I went back to his office, "It's done. All my stuff is packed up so I'm out of here. If you need anything let me know." I walked out of the office carrying my stuff and said a small goodbye to Tyler.

When I got home I dropped my box next to my door and began to start some feeble household chores. I really hate cleaning my apartment which is why I try to not to let it get messy, but Edward has made that more difficult lately. He is one of the messiest people I have ever me. I guess that is just a typical man thing because my mom says the same about my dad.

After I got home from London I did do my laundry but I never put it away so I did that and tried to forget about the theatre. I decided to cook a nice dinner for me and Edward with all of my free time. He told me he would be here around 6 so I had three hours to get prepared. I settled on steak, salad, and baked potatoes.

After eating and telling him about work we agreed it would be a perfectly fine choice to go drinking with Jasper and Alice. Jasper wasn't playing tonight because it was karaoke night so we went to enjoy to awful singers ruin great songs.

"Bella you have to get up and sing. I've never heard you." Alice was driving me crazy and wouldn't leave me alone. "No, I don't care if you haven't heard me I'm not singing tonight." Since it was pointless to argue with me they turned their attention to Edward. He neither agreed to sing nor said no.

Thanks to Jasper we drank way too much, but that tends to happen when you get the drinks at a discount. Everything he ordered was half off except for beer from the tap which he got for free. I was never a big beer drinker but that changed for the night.

Six beers into the night Jasper got up to sing a song. He sang Dominated Love Slave by Green Day it was hilarious. After he got done singing he announced, "Now she is going to kill me but Alice get up here and sing.

She dragged her feet and took her time getting up to the stage and Jasper chose her song for her, he picked You Picked Me by A Fine Frenzy. Alice's voice wasn't bad at all but she never really sang she more talked the song. I had heard her sing loud and proud in the car and she had a great voice but she was acting shy which she wasn't.

As expected she came back to our table carrying the microphone, "Bella dear it's your turn." Instead of arguing for an hour I just caved and went to choose my poison, Be Be Your Love by **Rachael Yamagata**. It never really mattered how much I drink singing in public would always make me sick. As soon as I was done Edward was waiting to take over the stage and whispered to me, "I thought I would save you from forcing me to get up here." I gave him a quick kiss before I walked back to our table.

Edward took forever to pick a song I wasn't even paying attention until I heard the first words, "All my bags are packed I'm ready to go." I ignored everyone around me as Edward sang Leaving On A Jet Plane by John Denver. I felt like he was singing to me. As soon as he finished he grabbed my hand and we left.

"Bella why don't you come with me tomorrow? You can meet some of the people I hang out with there and get to see LA. Not to mention be with me. Come on come with me." I only took his suggestion seriously for about half a second. "Edward as good as that sounds, I can't. I need to start looking for another job eventually my saving will run out and…" "I understand." He looked like a kid that didn't get what he wanted on Christmas morning.

I pulled him into a hug, "I really would like to go with you but it just isn't a good time." He kissed the top of my head, "I know…Well I need to go finish packing." And with that he was gone. As soon as he was gone I felt cold and alone but there was nothing I could about it. I decided to go to bed since I would have a long day tomorrow.

The next morning I woke up to a cup of coffee and a note next to my bed. I drank the coffee as I read what Edward wrote.

_Bella. Enjoy the coffee. Stopped to say goodbye but you looked too peaceful. I'll call when I land. Even though I am writing this with you next to me I already miss you. Edward._

I printed a bunch of resumes and filled out applications from the internet. I love how nearly everything is just a click away. I filled out everything from secretary to McDonalds just trying to find anything. As I walked out of Hobby Lobby my phone rang.

When I answered it I expected it to be Edward but it was a giggling Victoria. "Bella, you're gonna love me!" "That would depend, what did you do?" She had to be running by all the noise she was making, "Can you meet me at Wing King in ten minutes?" "Yeah, see you then." When I walked in the door she was already there with a man in a smoky grey suit.

"Bella this is Mr. Laurent. He runs an online art gallery along with several other galleries around the world. Mr. Laurent this is my friend Bella I was telling you about, so now I will leave you two to talk." I sat in her now empty chair across from this man. "Well I'm the clueless one here."

He nodded at me, "Well as she said, I run and online art gallery. It is fairly easy to operate however I am far too busy to deal with. I also have several other art galleries which I am very involved in. The thing is I need someone to operate the website. As you can guess I'm not too good with technology. Victoria told me you would be perfect. It pays $350 a week plus 10% of any sales and it can be done from anywhere you get an internet connection. Are you interested?"

I though for sure Victoria was playing a sick joke but she never jumped out to yell "Got ya!" Right after I agreed he pull out his laptop and we spent three hours going over my duties and responsibilities. The job was easy enough I had to keep the page updated regularly and keep up with the invoices. All the pieces online would be for sale but also for sale in the other galleries, so I would need to check all shipping for the online gallery. The best part was it really could be done from anywhere.

I was so wrapped up in the joys of my new job I missed Edward's call. I tried to call him back but I got his voice mail. I sent him a text to call me for some great news. I took Victoria out for a thank you dinner, but Edward never called me back. I gave up and went to bed figuring he was just too busy to call. He not only had to meet with his office but he had several client meetings to attend as well.

It was weird to not have a real reason to get up the next morning. After making a real breakfast and talking to Ang on the phone Tyler showed up at my door. "So those of us who worked at the theatre are getting together for a farewell dinner/party tomorrow. I thought you might want to join us." I agreed to meet them at Chili's for dinner.

I checked my phone after Tyler left and still nothing from Edward. I called him and no answer so I called Jasper. He hadn't heard from him either, I was upset but I was sure he would call sooner or later. I checked the website and tried to figure out how I would change it. He wanted it to be changed in two days and he e-mailed me all the stuff I needed to change.

I grabbed my laptop and went to the coffee shop to work and hang with Ang. "Girl I can't believe you're that lucky. You have a job that you're gonna love and it's easy for you. Not to mention you get paid every week even if you don't have to do anything." She was watching me change the home page and add music to it. I chose Technologic by Daft Punk because the majority of the art works were modern pieces.

I was deep in concentration when my cell rang I answered it without looking at the name. "Hello?" "Hey sorry I didn't call you back I was busy. What's the good news?" "Oh…. Hold on one sec I'm almost done…Ok now what?" He laughed at me, "Your good news." "Oh yeah I got a job." "That's great!" "Yeah it's pretty easy and more than I made at the theatre and I get commission." "Wait, what exactly are you going to be doing. You won't be at a bar every night, right?" I giggled at him, "No. I will be running an online art gallery. I set up the website and am in charge of shipping any purchased art pieces." He sighed, "Ok that sounds like a good job." Look I'm sorry but I have to go but I promise to call you later."

I sat at the table waiting for something to happen. I was bored and had nothing to do. Ang and Victoria were working and Edward was gone. I packed up my computer and called Alice. "Hey girl. I heard about your job. Congrats." "Thanks. I was wondering if you're doing anything right now." "Actually I was gonna go to the flea market, would you like to come? Jasper hates it so I'll be all alone." I smiled glad I found something to do, "Where do you want to meet?" She sighed, "I'm ten minutes from your place, see ya there."

I got home with just enough time to drop off my computer and go back outside, Alice was honking the horn of a black pick up that just didn't seem to fit her. "You drive a truck?" She laughed, "No, this is Austin's truck. I borrow it every time I go to the flea market. My car can't hold everything I buy."

We spent the rest of the day at the flea market together. Alice bought several pieces of furniture but she tricked a group of guys into loading them into the truck. I found a few things to buy but nothing too big except for a life sized cut out of the Ultimate Warrior, who happens to be my dad's favorite wrestler. I thought it would be a nice ice breaker when he actually gets to meet Edward.

I ate a bowl of cereal for dinner and watched Romeo and Juliet with Leonardo DiCaprio. It was getting really good where Romeo fights Juliet's cousin and then my cell rang. "Hey." He sighed and sounded really tired. "Hey, I really miss you. I want to get on a plane and come back right now."

It made me feel good that he missed me. "Well my dad has us filming a new movie and he wants me to be really involved, but I might tell him no." "Why?" "Well the filming is in Brazil and I don't speak anything but English and also because I would be gone for 5 months there and 2 more in LA. I just don't want to be stuck somewhere for that long."

I really wanted to smack him for being stupid. "How about you tell your dad maybe and you think about it." After 5 minutes of silence he agreed to think about it. He said he would be back the tomorrow. After we got off the phone I went to bed without finishing the movie.

I didn't really do anything the next day but I went grocery shopping for when Edward was do back. When I got home Edward was sleeping on the couch. I put the groceries away and then sat on the floor in front of him. I watched TV until he woke up to the That 70's Show. "I didn't know Jackie ever smoked pot in the circle." I turned around and kissed him, "Everyone joined the circle even the parents do in one episode. But they eat space cakes instead of smoking it." He pulled me against him, "Damn Bella I missed you so fucking much." I laid my head down on his chest, "Now don't go getting all clingy on me Mr. Cullen."

"Edward did you think about the job?" he nodded, "I have and my dad agrees to a few things and if I can persuade someone else of some things I will do it." I was afraid to know who that someone was but the curiosity was killing me, "And who is someone?"

He gave me a devilish smile that I have come to love and he began tickling me. "Guess!" "Stop… tickling…me…PLEASE!" After my face was as red as it could get and I felt like I would wet myself he stopped. "Ok I know the who but what must you convince me of?" he played with a strand of my hair. "To come and visit me a lot. That is if you can get the time off." I rubbed his nose with mine, "You silly man of course I would love to visit you. Also my work won't be a problem because I can do it from anywhere." "Ok then it's settled but let's not make any plans, we'll play it by ear. However I went to meet your father before I whisk you off to Brazil."

I grabbed my cell off the table and called dad. "Hey when would you be able to come visit?"... "Really?"... "Ok I can't wait."… "Love you too dad." I turned to Edward, "He will be here for a wrestling show tomorrow with his friend Billy and he planned on stopping to see me so you will get your wish."

The next day I was a little worried for Edward because my dad can strike fear into somebody by just looking at them because of his size. His life ambition was to become a professional wrestler, so as you would imagine he is huge and compared to him Edward would look like a twig, but so does everybody else.

My dad showed up around 7 and I made his favorite for dinner, chicken quesadillas with cheesy French fries, weird I know. Dad didn't even knock before he came in my apartment which is my fault for giving him a spare key. "How nice of you to knock." He shrugged, "It's nice to see that I didn't interrupt anything." I rolled my eyes at him before I went in for a hug. "It's nice to see that your mind is always in the gutter, still. Now if you think you can behave long enough there is someone I would like for you to meet." He stuck his arm out for me to lead the way.

Edward was in the dinning room setting the table when we came in, "Dad this is Edward, Edward this is my dad, Charlie." He stuck out his hand, "Sir." I elbowed my dad in the stomach when he didn't shake it at first. Finally after they sat and started to talk they both seemed to relax. We ate dinner and they both talked about noting important mostly sports that I pay not attention to.

Dad stayed until he would be late for the wrestling show and we walked him to the door, "Oh dad before you leave, we have something for you." I went to the closet down the hall and pulled out the cut out of the Ultimate Warrior. "Holy shit! Where did you get this?" I smiled at Edward, "I found it at a flea market with Edward's friend Alice." He kissed me on top of the head and carried it out to his car and then left.

I sighed and flopped myself down on the couch and Edward sat down with me. "Ok so now we are even, both of us have the others family." He laughed at me, "Yeah well I'm glad it is over with. However I am very tired." I yawned at the same time he said tired, "Me too. Are you gonna stay here or go to your place?" "Stay since I will probably fall asleep on the way home."

* * *

**Don't forget to review if you want a teaser for the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

Edward's been gone for two months, 12 hours, 17 minutes, and 49 seconds, but whose counting. He isn't going to be as busy so I am flying down to see him. I dislike flying as it is but it is worse when you are completely alone. I made the mistake of letting Edward book my flight so I am in first class. Luckily I slept through most of it and nobody bothered me, thank God.

When I woke I only had ten minutes until landing and I was really excited to see Edward. Watching movies of him on youtube is just not the same as being with him. I almost sprinted out of the terminal to baggage claim not being able to calm myself when I got off the plane.

There was a guy with a sign with my name waiting for me. I smiled at him and he took my bags and started walking towards a limo. The man stopped behind me and spoke for the first time, "Estamos prontos senhor?" I turned to look at him and try to explain I did understand what he was saying but as soon as my mouth opened I heard the voice of an angel, "Sim obrigado Baltazar queira assumir de volta para o conjunto." I turned and jumped into his arms.

"Vejo-me perdido alguém muito!" I pulled away from him and looked at him like he was crazy, "I learned Spanish and English in school not Portuguese." He lightly kissed me, "I said someone missed me." I kissed him back, "Damn straight." He held me close to him the whole ride to the set where I got to meet all the people he was working with. I even got to meet Jane who taught him Portuguese.

We ended up going back to the hotel and ate dinner in the room and talked. After dinner we got ready to go have drinks with Jane. "Bella I missed you so much. I don't think I will make it the rest of the time here without you." I rolled my eyes, "Stop being a drama queen, you nancy-boy. Now go get your arse in gear you wanker or Jane will leave with out us." He kissed my nose, "I'm calling Jasper and Alice and telling them to quit teaching you this stuff, it just sounds foolish coming out of you." I narrowed my eyes and left him to get dress. Although he did have a point I did sound foolish one because I wasn't using it right and two because I didn't have their British accent.

All three of us ended up getting drunker than I ever thought was possible. The next morning I had a hangover like no other but Edward was fine, he must have had plenty of practice. "I feel like shit! Not to mention I don't remember anything that happened." He handed me a glass of water, "That's too bad cause I used some of my best moves last night." I flipped him off as I chugged the water. "Ok I have some things to do but I will be back in two hours and the rest of the day is yours." He kissed me and then left.

When he got back he grabbed his bathing suit and told me to change and I did. We packed a bag with extra clothes and towels. Edward also grabbed us lunch to go from the restaurant in the hotel. He wouldn't tell me where we were going until we got to the docks. "Edward I am not getting on a boat with you unless you tell me where we are going." He tried to pull me on but I wouldn't budge. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and placed me down on the bench, "We are going to Fernando de Noronha. It's a secluded beach."

I sat in silence the whole boat ride there praying I wouldn't get seas sick. When we got there he dropped the anchor and we had to swim to the shore. "I guess it's a good thing I'm not afraid of the ocean anymore." He kissed my nose, "I guess I did a good job then." He jumped in with his water proof back pack on and then waited for me to jump in. We laid out on our towels and ate lunch while sun bathing. "So how did you plan all of this?" He smiled his devilish smile, "Well I found this island for the movie and the director is letting us use their boat which technically is my dad's." After lunch we went on a walk around the island and up a cliff were we sat and watched the waves roll in.

"Edward this place is beautiful." He cupped my face, "Not as beautiful you." I blushed. He turned me so I was facing him and pulled out a black velvet jewelry box. Neither of us spoke as he opened it. The only noise was the nature around us and the gasp I had at its sheer beauty. It was a white gold ring with a sapphire heart in the middle.

I looked into his eyes and he nodded as if he was answering my unspoken question. I wrapped my arms around his neck and poured all the passion I had into the kiss. "So is that a yes?" I couldn't speak so I just nodded as he slid the ring on to my finger.

We spent the better part of the day on the island but swam back to the boat before sunset. Once back to the main land he threw the bag at me, "Go inside the restaurant over there and change I'll meet you in the lobby." I bit my lip and almost skipped over to the restaurant because I was so happy. I slid on my royal blue sundress and the silver heart necklace I grabbed to where with it. It now made sense why Edward laughed at the clothes I picked out.

I stood there admiring the beautiful ring that would never come off my hand at least not if I had anything to say about it. I messed with my hair a little and gave up on it looking good and pulled into a ponytail. When I came out there was Edward waiting for me. I blushed a little as he smiled at me.

He was ignoring the girl who was shamelessly flirting with him. Edward was wearing faded black jeans and a white button down long sleeved shirt. He rolled the sleeves up to his elbows, but he was still wearing his mandals from earlier and it made me laugh. The relentless girl reached out and touched his arm and his eyes grew to the size of apples.

After seeing me laugh and not attempt to save him he pushed her away and came to me. He leaned his forehead down to mine, "You are evil." I nodded and noticed the girl still staring at him. I tangled my hands in his hair and pulled him down to kiss him. I licked his lips asking for entrance and he obliged. When we pulled away I sucked on his bottom lip earning a moan that she could definitely hear.

I could see the girls face in my peripheral vision and she clearly got the point. "Still mad at me?" He pulled my hair out of the ponytail holder, "Never mad." "Good cause she's gone." He glanced behind him and then tilted his head down towards me, "I bow down before the master." I giggled.

He grabbed my hand and we were guided to table outside on a small private porch. When we were seated he ordered us a bottle of wine I couldn't pronounce. Edward grabbed my left and admired his claim on me. "So… I guess Titanic was the inspiration?" He ran a nervous hand through his hair, "Since you have made me watch it a million times and you always say she is an idiot for throwing the necklace over board I thought you would appreciate it." I buried my face in my free arm on the table.

After my blush faded I looked him in the eyes, "Well I haven't watched it once since you have been gone. The only movies I watch now are ones with happy endings, so Titanic, The Notebook, and Old Yeller aren't watched anymore." He shook his head laughing at me.

We ate dinner and finished the bottle of wine. Edward paid and then dragged me out into the sand. I flipped my flip-flops off and enjoyed the feel of the sand in between my toes. We came up on a circle of candles and a stereo. It was then that I realized we were in front of our hotel. "I planned on asking you here but it was too perfect earlier. But will you please dance with me?" I dropped my shoes and nodded.

He reached over a pushed play on the stereo and out came one of my favorite songs of all time, River Flows in You by Yiruma. He pulled me close to him as we swayed to the music. I tried to think of anytime that I mentioned this song to him but couldn't. He surely didn't find it on my ipod because it wasn't on there. I closed my eyes and let the music take over me.

It wasn't until the end of the song that I noticed I had been crying. When Edward pulled me away from him he wiped away my tears, "What's wrong?" I took a staggered breath and pulled him down to me, "Absolutely nothing. If anything everything is too perfect." I grabbed his arm and tried to drag him towards the hotel but he was a gentle man and grabbed my shoes before he left the area.

When we made it up to our room I ripped his shirt off and unbuttoned his pants while he unzipped my dress, but we were interrupted by my cell phone going. "Just ignore it." He did as I said but we were bothered yet again when his cell went off. "Bella if we just answer maybe they will stop calling." I sighed and nodded.

He answered his phone, "Hello?... Yeah, she's right here… It's Ang." I pulled a sheet up to cover my almost naked body, "Ang this better be fucking important." "Bella, Jacob broke into your apartment. Honey it's trashed he took stuff. The weird thing is he didn't take anything of value. He took clothes and he cut Edward out of your pictures."

I wanted to cry or yell but I couldn't let shock take over, "Thanks for letting me know. I guess I will come back sooner than I planned. Bye Ang." I handed Edward his phone back and he sat next to me, "What happened?" I took a deep breath looked at him, "Nothing that can't wait until tomorrow… Now where were we?" I crawled towards him and he smiled at me as we picked off where we left off.

I put off the dilemma caused by Jacob for three more days just enjoying being with Edward, but unfortunately Ang was relentless. I eventually got tired of her calling and told Edward what happened. Needless to say he wasn't happy about it but he understood why I didn't say anything at the time.

"I guess this means you will be leaving before we planned." I sighed, "Probably, but I don't want to. This really sucks." Edward and I finished out the week we had planned before I left to deal with my real life.

Ang picked me up at the air port. I had yet to tell her about the engagement and I knew she would be really excited. I sat her down at the table in the break room. "Ang I have to tell you something but you can't tell anyone. You have to swear because we don't want it to be a big deal." She nodded and I held out my left hand and she squealed and covered her mouth. "I knew it. I just knew he was gonna ask you. I promise I won't tell anyone but what about your families?"

We really hadn't discussed that yet but I was ok with not telling too many people right away. I love Edward and I would shout it from the roof tops but it felt romantic to keep this a secret if only for a little while. After three cups of coffee and looking at all of my pictures we went to my apartment so I could figure out what exactly was taken.

I sorted through the mess with Ang. Thankfully nothing of major value was missing just some clothes, a few pieces of cheap jewelry and pictures. The worst part was the damage that was done. My dresser was broken, the closet mirror was shattered, there were huge holes in the walls and the window in my room was busted, not to mention the pictures he cut up. "I just don't get why he took what he did. Is he a cross dresser now or something?" I laughed and tried to think of why he would take my clothes.

After writing up a list of stuff for insurance purposes I called my landlord. She had already heard about the incident and was just waiting for my call. She told me the window would be replaced by the end of the week. I locked up the apartment and went to stay at Edward's. His place had a security guard in the lobby and an alarm system. After arguing for three days I agreed to stay there to set his mind at ease.

I smiled at Gordon, the guard, as I walked to the elevator and turned my key to access the apartment. I took my shower and settled into the bed that made me relax because it smelt like Edward when my phone rang, "Hey sexy." I could hear him laughing on the other end, "Gordon didn't give you a hard time I presume?" I cuddled up with his pillow, "Actually he just tucked me in and kissed me goodnight and everything." "Not funny." He yawned. "You should sleep. If you look like shit they will call you unprofessional." "I know, well if you need ANYTHING call me. I can be on the next plane out of here. I love you." "I love you more, goodnight."

I hung up because he never would. Before I even had my head on the pillow it was ringing again, "Edward just close your eyes and fall asleep!" "I can't sleep without you in my apartment Bella." I nearly dropped the phone when I heard Jacob on the other end. "What the hell do you want?" "You." "Go fuck yourself. First you show up looking for me, and then you break in to my apartment and steel stuff, now you're calling me. Just go away." "Fine I'll go away for tonight anyway. Your boyfriend has a nice little apartment. It will harder to get into but I assure that I will, even with the security guard. Goodnight my darling."

The whole conversation made my skin crawl and I felt like I was going to be sick. I should've called Edward but I knew what he would do. He would blow off his job and be back here as soon as possible causing a fight with his dad. I loved him but Jacob is my problem not his. I tried to sleep but wasn't successful.

The next morning Edward called just to check in on me, he really worried about me now. I asked him then about me moving in his apartment permanently and he thought it was a great idea since it was safer then my place and would save me money. I also asked about possibly getting a dog. I remember that Jacob is terrified of dogs which worked out good because Edward loved them. He said to go ahead and pick one out. So I called up Ang and we started our dog hunt.

We picked out a 6 month old chow, Ang named it Chowder and I thought it was cute but refused to call him that so I went with Moose, my favorite character from Top Gun. When I told Edward about him he laughed, "Instead of arguing with Ang we settled on a full name for the dog so we have Moose Chowder Cullen." "Bella that is an awful name for a dog." "I know but it shut Ang up so what can I say. Ok I'm tired so talk to you tomorrow. Love you." "Love you too." I cuddled up in the bed with Moose at my feet and I felt much better with him here and I actually slept the whole night.

The next morning I walked Moose and talked to Edward he laughed as I told him that Moose was already able to drag me. We talked until Jane yelled for him to get moving. It was for the better that he had to leave because I really had to work. I had to get three paintings shipped off and I decided I would change the website today. It would help keep my mind off of Jacob.

Jasper showed up with Alice around six and took me out for dinner. I assumed Edward called him and said I needed a babysitter. We talked about his music and about what Alice bought at the flee market while I was gone. Then I had to tell Alice all about how Edward proposed, "So he didn't even have to say anything you just knew?" I nodded, "That is so romantic! Jasper why aren't you like that?" He just rolled his eyes at her.

"Ok so we have talked about nearly everything so why not tell me why Edward feels that I need a babysitter." Jasper looked at Alice who was staring at her now empty plate. "He doesn't think you need a babysitter but he does feel better knowing that you're not alone. After the break-in he just worries. He was talking about trying to get back sooner if his dad would agree to let Jane have some more responsibility. He plans to be back by the end of the month but he will have to leave again for Los Angeles later."

I threw my fork down on the table, "Jasper this is ridiculous! The day we met I was the one who kicked some guy's ass not him and now here he is acting like I can't take care of myself. I gave into moving in and staying at his place alone but coming home early is completely over kill." After dinner Jasper took me home but wouldn't let me go in alone and for once I was thankful.

I could hardly breathe when I saw the damage that had been done to the apartment. There was spray paint all over the walls and everything was broken including Edward's guitar. It was then that I freaked out about Moose. I started to hyperventilate. "Moose!" Jasper tried to calm me down but I was too far gone. My phone rang and brought me out of my trance. It was Edward.

When I didn't answer he called Jasper who answered. "Hey Edward, no she's with me… I don't think she wants to talk to you right now…" My phone rang again and it clearly wasn't Edward so I answered it. "Do you like my improvements to your new apartment?" "Where the FUCK is my dog?!" He laughed and I wanted to kill him with anything I could get my hands on, "Go look in your downstairs bathroom." I dropped the phone and ran to the bathroom and there locked in the shower was Moose.

He jumped into my arms and Jasper came in still on the phone with Edward. I stuck my hand out and he gave it to me. "Edward." He sighed in relief, "I was worried something happened to you." I sobbed, "Well it could have. Look I can't explain right now but I'm going to go stay with my parents in North Carolina. It's for the best. I'll call you when I get there." "Be careful." I handed the phone back to Jasper and grabbed a few things before I headed to my car.

I arrived at my parents around 5 a.m. I called and told them I just needed to get away. It was a hell of a drive and I felt exhausted. Dad took Moose and put him in the laundry room and I went to bed.

It was after 2 p.m. when someone decided I needed to wake up. They jumped on my bed and I fell to the floor. I curled into a ball on the floor when two very strong and familiar arms wrapped around me. "I should have been there for you." I wrapped my arms and legs around him never wanting to let go. "I'm sorry about your apartment and your guitar." He kissed the top of my head. "You have nothing to be sorry for it's not your fault. By the way Moose really seems to like me. Do you want to go get some breakfast or I guess it would be lunch?" I shook my head, "No, just hold me for awhile."

My dad came in a half hour later, "You two better not be doing what I think you are doing." I rolled my eyes at him as he came in and sat at the foot of my bed, "So why don't you tell your mom and me the reason for this visit, not that we don't enjoy having you here."

I decided to tell them everything, so we all gathered downstairs in the living room. I started from when I first met Jacob, then about the engagement, him getting arrested and I ended it with the recent stalkerish developments. Dad was mad and mom was worried Edward held me close to him the whole time I talked and Moose sat at my feet. Nobody really said anything for two hours until my cell phone rang. The screen flashed Jacob and I looked at Edward almost asking 'what should I do?' He took the phone from me and pulled the battery out. "You're getting a new number tomorrow." I just nodded.

* * *

**Translations**

**Estamos prontos senhor? = Are we ready sir?**

**Sim obrigado Baltazar queira assumir de volta para o conjunto = Yes than you Baltazar please take us back to the set.**

**Vejo-me perdido alguém muito = Someone really missed me!**

**Thanks to Daniel89 for the translations.**

**Review or PM**


	10. Chapter 10

**I hope you like it!  
**

* * *

The next morning, just like he promised, we went to the nearest Verizon store and had my phone number changed. I sent everyone who needed my number a text letting them know about the switch. Edward took the opportunity to meet my entire family and see places that were once important to me during my teenage years. My mom invited some close relatives over for a cookout and that's when he met my crazy family.

The older members of the family left early that evening and for that I was thankful. My favorite cousins got to stay to hang out. Caitlin, Ryan, Luke and Justine, I got along with everyone but Justine; she was always a bitch and wanted whatever was better than what she had. Considering that she had no man and still lived with her mom she was desperately flirting with Edward.

"So Edward would you care to join me in the hot tub?" I rolled my eyes at her attempt to get him half naked and alone. Edward just shook his head, "Actually I don't need the hot tub. With Bella around I could probably use a cold shower." I tried to pretend like I didn't hear him but he wouldn't have that. He pulled me closer to him and wrapped his legs around me. Justine sighed and walked away. Ryan laughed at his sister as she walked away. "Thank God somebody got her to leave. I love my sister and all but could she not see the fucking ring on Bella's finger."

My mouth opened to say something but nothing came out. I hadn't even thought about the ring and I totally forgot to tell my parents. Edward leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Breathe, I already told your parents and they are happy. They completely understood why you forgot to tell them. Also Tanya wants to help pick out your dress." I bit my bottom lip and leaned back against him feeling completely at home.

I must have fallen asleep outside in Edward's arms because when I woke up I was in bed with his flannel shirt overtop of my bathing suit. I smiled at him sleeping on his stomach facing me and smiling. He had his arm draped over me and when I tried to move his grip tightened. I played with a strand of his hair that kept falling in his eyes. I loved his sexy hair but I really think he needs to cut it.

After a half hour I really need to pee and had to force him off of me. Just as I got his death grip loose and thought I was free. He scared the hell out of me and sat straight up just as alert as if he hadn't been asleep. "I didn't mean to wake you." I was still trying to catch my breath when he laughed at me. "Honey I've been awake since you started playing with my hair." I grabbed the pillow off the floor and threw it hitting him in the face. I stormed out of the room leaving him all alone.

He didn't come down for breakfast and my mom was afraid he was sick. I told her not to worry that I would go get him. When I got up to my room he was dressed and was looking through my old year books, specifically my senior year. "I thought you didn't act." I pulled out some clothes and got dressed, "I don't… at least not since high school." I could tell he was waiting for an explanation. "There's no sad story or anything I just didn't like. I never tried out for anything before hand and getting the lead roll in that play made me understand why I never had. I hated all of the people there and it took up so much time…" "But she was the best Dorothy I've ever seen." I turned to see my mom standing in the door way.

She walked in and took the book from Edward, "I have a video of it, if you would like to see it?" He smiled and I hid behind a curtain of hair. "Please mom not the video." Edward kissed my forehead, "Don't worry you don't have to watch." I groaned, "Fine, but you remember this when your mom wants to share something embarrassing about you." He rolled his eyes and I went to help dad clean up the mess by the pool.

"Let me guess, _The Wizard of Oz_." I nodded and threw a bunch of beer bottles in the trash can. "Justine seemed really pissed when she left last night." I just shrugged, "Dad I don't really care about her being mad." My cell rang and it was Ang. I looked at dad and he nodded to go answer it.

"Hey girl how are things going the big city?" She sighed, "Well Mike got a restraining order out against Jacob because he kept coming around after you changed your number. He caught me out at the dumpster and said he needed to get a hold of you. Needless to say Mike hired another guy to work at night with me."

I felt so bad that he was ruining everybody's lives just because of me. "Ang don't worry I'm going to put an end to this." I couldn't tell her how but this had to end. "No! You are going to stay safe where you are and not do anything stupid." I agreed and then we got off the phone, but I knew I needed to get rid of Jacob someway or another I just couldn't think of how right now.

We spent two weeks at my parents and I had found a way to make up for Edward's guitar but I hadn't told him yet. We were going to head back to the city tomorrow so he would get his surprise tonight at a secret dinner I had planned. Mom and dad were going out with some friends and we would be alone.

I kept him busy by hooking up Nathaniel's Xbox, Playstation and even his ancient Nintendo. Of course he was distracted for hours. I had to go pick up his gift and make dinner.

When I got back from the store he was still in the same place. I put the gift outside by the table and started dinner. I made some homemade salsa and chips as an appetizer and tacos, burritos, beans and rice. I was never so glad that my neighbor as a child had taught me how to cook Mexican food just like in the restaurants. I had bought some tequila for Edward if he wanted it but other than that no alcohol.

When I walked in the room he was still wrapped up in the video game, "You hungry?" He grunted an inaudible response. I shook my head and unplugged the game. "Hungry?" He stood and wrapped his arms around my shoulders, "Starved." We went out on the porch where the food was already set up and began to eat. "Where are your parents?" "Seriously did you shut down when the video game came on? They had plans with some friends. I made dinner for us."

He popped his neck, probably stiff from all the video games. "Well this is delicious. I would even say it's better than the food from Brazil." I smiled and blushed at his compliment. We ate in a comfortable silence. I took the dishes inside while he waited for me to join him back at the table.

"I have a surprise for you." "Really?" I nodded and reached behind his chair and grabbed the guitar case. "I know it's probably no where near as good as the one you had but this one was my great-grandfathers. He passed it down to my aunt and she gave it to me when I said I wanted to learn. However I was never any good… I had the strings replaced and had it tuned for you."

He opened the case and had a vacant expression on his face as he looked at the guitar. I was afraid it was really bad or something. "Is it ok?" I was nervous as all hell, "Bella I love it, but are you sure you want to give this to me. I mean it was from you great-grandfather, maybe you should keep it." I shook my head, "You need one to replace what Jacob did; besides you'll be family soon enough." He pulled me into a deep passionate kiss, "I assure you it is not soon enough." I sighed as my hands played with his hair, "Will you play me something?" He grabbed the guitar and sat down but pulled me on to his knee, "What would you like to hear?" "Brown Eyed Girl by Van Morrison." He smiled, "Lucky for you I know that one." I smiled that he was going to play me a song.

Edward didn't get to finish the song before I took the guitar away from him and dragged him up stairs. "Edward I love you." He stopped dead in his tracks and stopped kissing me, "What?" He smiled, "We've never said that to each other, at least not in person."

I thought back and he was right we said it on the phone but never in person, "I guess you're right, but it doesn't make it any less true." He shook his head, "No, if anything it makes it more true because I can see the love in your eyes." He leaned down and kissed his way up my neck and to my ear, "I love you Bella." He was right hearing it in person just made it all seem even more real.

We finally made it back to our room. We quickly removed all out clothing and laid down on the bed. We both were extremely ready for the other and longed for the connection that was to come. Edward was trying to be a gentleman, but he was just driving me insane, "Edward, please don't make me beg!" The second the words were out of my mouth he was inside me and I felt more complete than I ever had, "Honey, you will never have to beg me for this."

I grabbed fistfuls of his hair as his hands massaged my chest heightening our experience. Several times he would bring me close to the edge just to bring me back down and as much as I wanted to go over I also wanted this to last for as long as possible. He knew how to work my body like it was an instrument meant only for him to play, and in away it was.

We both ended up screaming out in ecstasy at the same time and neither of us spoke until he rolled off of me and pulled me close into his chest. I laughed into his chest, "What could possibly be funny right now?" I wiped some sweat off of his forehead, "Just that all the times I had a guy up here in my room my dad was always right outside the door. Now the one time I want to have sex and my dad isn't here to stop it."

He rubbed my back and then stopped, "Wait, how many guys have been up here?" I smacked his bare chest, "That is a talk for another time. Just go to sleep and be happy that you are the first to sleep with me in this house, room, and bed." He kissed my temple, "Good," and then we fell asleep together.

Edward decided he wanted to fly to New York because driving would take too long. I tried to tell him I couldn't because of my car but when I woke that morning my car was gone. "Ok where is my car?" Dad handed me a plate of food, "Ask your fiancé." I put the plate down and walked into the living room where Edward was sitting with my mother, "Oh darling, what did you do with my car?" I hoped he could sense the sarcasm in my voice because I was just a little beyond pissed.

Mom smiled at him and left him all alone. "I had it FedExed home. It will be waiting at the airport for us." "I don't even want to know how much that cost, so thanks, I guess." He seemed relieved that I wasn't going to freak about this, but I actually wasn't looking forward to driving nine hours alone, so I was happy.

We both ate breakfast and then my dad dropped us off at the airport. "Now Edward I don't care if you are a successful and rich businessman or whatever if you let anything happen to her I will come after you." Edward looked really scared, I just rolled my eyes, "Thanks dad now I have to take an already scared Edward on to a plane which will just add to his anxiety." He kissed me on the cheek and shook Edward's hand.

I slept almost the whole plane ride still tired from the night before. Once we landed we got in a cab to take us to the FedEx hanger for my car. I was never so glad to have my car back as I was then but I literally screamed when I saw the blue stripe down the middle of the car.

"Edward my candy apple red Honda Civic has a blue stripe on it!" He just looked down at his feet, "What the hell Edward!" He wrapped his arms around me, "I'm sorry I should have told you about that but we can get it painted. Besides I would feel better if _he_ didn't know exactly what you drive. Maybe we can paint it silver or blue?" I wanted to cry for my little car but he did have a point Jacob knows I drive a red Honda Civic.

"Fine I will get the car painted under one condition… I pay for it." He shook his head and began to argue, "No I want to pay for it." We both got in the car and head towards his apartment which he had cleaned while we were gone. "Edward I wanted to paint the car anyways so please just let me pay for it?" He ran his hand through his hair, "Ok how about I pay half since the blue stripe is my fault." I could tell that was the best offer I could possibly hope for so I caved, "Fine."

Jasper, Alice, and Ang were all waiting in the lobby for us when we got home and Ang almost tackled me when she hugged me. "Oh my God I missed you so much; here Mike sent you a large coffee and a cranberry muffin." I took the coffee and handed the muffin to Edward, he just looked at me like I had grown a second head. "What? I assume he sent that for you since that's what you always order and I hate cranberries." He took a huge bite of the muffin as we all piled into the elevator.

After hours of talking about my family and my short lived acting career Sam the doorman brought our suitcases and Moose up for us. "Oh thanks Sam." He smiled and walked away. "Ok so you guys are back home and we are going out tonight." I shook my head but it was pointless with everyone was against me. "Fine, but I need to check my e-mails for work and stuff before hand so if you don't mind I will be right back."

I grabbed my laptop and didn't have any e-mails from work but I had one with no subject and no sender. When I opened it the e-mail was filled with pictures of my parent's house. There were pictures of my bedroom window, of the cook out we had, the dinner me and Edward shared and the worst pictures of me and Edward having sex in my room.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out who sent them and he knew I would know it was him. At the bottom of the page was a single sentence, _You need to call me!_ Edward came into the room and I quickly shut the laptop. "Everything ok?" I sighed, "Yeah just some work stuff." If I told Edward about the email he would freak and go all cavemen, which may not have been a bad thing.

I stood and walked towards Edward who began attacking my neck. "Everyone is going to meet us at the club in an hour." I groaned and pushed him away from me receiving a groan in return. "I need to shower and get dressed if I'm going out with my sexy fiancé." He wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, "I need a shower too mind if I join." I waited for a moment and then shrugged, "Why the hell not." I didn't care if we were late because I really didn't want to go out.

We arrived at the club a half hour later than we agreed and everyone just smiled at us. I wanted to hide behind a rock but what was the point. Edward ordered us both a beer and I gladly took it from him. "So Edward have you sent the car off yet?" Edward kicked Jasper under the table. "Edward please tell me didn't send my car off to be painted?" He looked pissed off at Jasper, "Fine I won't tell you that I sent your car off to be painted." He kept sending daggers at Jasper, "This isn't Jasper's fault so stop being an ass towards him. Now excuse me I need another drink."

I went to the bar and order absinthe and downed it almost as quickly as it was given to me. "Another please." The bar tender looked at me as if I as crazy. "You know if you keep drinking that shit you will be drunk within the hour." I rolled my eyes at Alice who sat down beside me. "I heard Edward is being over bearing again." I just nodded as I nursed my drink. "Alice it's driving me crazy because one minute I'm happy and want to be around him and then he does something to piss me off. I feel like I'm going crazy."

She ordered her self another beer and then became philosophical. "Well it could have something to do with the whole Jacob situation or that Edward has gone into complete protective mode. However there is also the ever famous PMS that could be the reason you are acting like a bitch." I rolled my eyes and took a sip of my drink. I tried to do some mental math but the alcohol was already making me hazy. "Can I borrow your cell mines at the table?"

She handed me her phone and I looked at the calendar. I thought I was going to be sick, it had been six weeks. "You ready to go back to the table?" I handed her the phone, "Yeah I'm gonna use the bathroom I'll be right there." I nearly sprinted to the bathroom and threw up nearly everything that as in my stomach. I cleaned myself up before I went back to the table.

I sat down next to Edward but the whole six weeks was freaking me out and he could tell, "Hey are you ok?" I looked into his eyes, "Actually I don't feel too good I think I'm gonna go home." He stood to come with me just as Ang came over. "Damn it what is it with guys grabbing my ass. I'm leaving." I grabbed her, "How about I go home with Ang that way you can still hangout with Jasper?" He thought about it really hard but quickly agreed.

I got Ang to stop at CVS and I bought three different pregnancy tests. The teenage boy at the register looked embarrassed enough for the both of us. Ang saw what was in the bag and smiled sympathetically at me. I took all three tests as soon as I got home, "Bella you know he won't leave either way. He loves you." I just shook my head knowing she was right. After three minutes Ang checked the tests. "Well do you want the good news or the bad first?"

Our opinions of good and bad news could be very different right now. "She decided for me. The good news is your boobs are gonna get huge, the bad thing is you will be leaking milk in less than nine months." I collapsed on to the couch with Moose, "How am I going to tell him?" She sat down next to me and rubbed my back, "I don't know but you better figure it out, the elevator is on its way up."

Ang left as soon as Edward got in and leaving me alone to tell Edward about our accident. I was freaking out because neither of us had mentioned children and I am bad with kids. I get sick when someone changes a diaper and they always scream at me. I wonder if it is possible for a child to hate their own mother as a baby.

Luckily for me I didn't have to tell Edward about the baby that night because he was too drunk to even get to bed. We ended up crashing on the couch with Moose at our feet. I didn't sleep most of the night so I just played with Edward's messy hair; by the time he woke up I had it standing straight up, but still hadn't figured out how to tell him.

* * *

**Talk to me!**


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter is for adults only read at your own risk. I you choose to not read it PM and I will give you the need to know details. Everyone else enjoy.  
**

* * *

It has been a week and I still haven't told him about the baby. Ang keeps yelling at me to tell him. I went to the doctor and he prescribed me prenatal vitamins, which was hard to take when Edward wouldn't leave me alone. I eventually got my car back which I was very happy about. Edward had it painted orange with a black fire dragon painted on the sides and he also added a black fin on the back and tinted the windows. It didn't look like something I would drive which should help with the Jacob problem.

Mike had made me a cup of tea since I had voluntarily given up coffee until after the baby was born. "Bella I'm telling you this because I love you and your baby. If you don't tell Edward I will. He needs to know and eventually he is gonna figure it out." I scratched my head, "I know I guess telling him I'm just getting fat won't work." She laughed and shook her head.

The funny part about this whole situation was that his mom and sisters already know and my family doesn't. His mom understands the predicament I am in and remembered him saying he didn't really want kids either, but she assured me that those things changed when the child is your own.

Edward was taking me out to dinner to celebrate that they had finished filming the movie he was working on in Brazil and had decided to do a sequel. His dad had decided to let Jane take over the sequel to see how she would do all her own so he was excited that he wouldn't have to leave for long periods of time. He would just leave to check in on her occasionally.

I took a huge bite of my salad as he continued to talk about the movie, "Well the director and the actors are busy with other projects but the writer has assured us that the script will be ready as soon as everyone else is. I talked to her about what she has planned for the couple in the movie and she said possibly a baby. So once they get closer to the filming date they will need to find a kid to play in the movie. I am so glad I won't be around the set it will be really hectic."

I really don't know if it was the right time but it seemed to fit. "Well maybe by then they could use our baby." I slipped it in casually hoping he would catch it. "Yeah maybe they can, anyways I can't, wait…Did you say our baby?" I took a sip of water and nodded my head. "I've been trying to tell you for a week and now seemed like a good time. At least I hope it is a good time."

There was a really long pause and he didn't speak for a while and I was afraid he had gone into shock or something. Our waiter came to see if we would like dessert and he still didn't speak. I told him no and then Edward shocked the hell out of me and the waiter, "Hell yeah we want dessert I just found out I'm gonna be a dad." I released a huge sigh and relaxed. "You're not mad?" He reached over the table and kissed me passionately. "Why would I be mad? I love you and you love me and we are getting married."

He moved his chair from across the table to right next to me as we ate an ice cream with a huge brownie on the bottom. "I love you." I looked over to see Edward wasn't exactly talking to me but more so to my stomach. "Are you talking to my stomach?" He smiled his devilish smile at me and just nodded. I kissed his cheek, "You are so cute."

The next few weeks went by without any problems. Yeah I was chased by cameras and paparazzi more than normal but that was to be expected since I was carrying a mini Cullen. I kept getting e-mails from Jacob but they lessened after the first article about the baby. My parents were excited to be having a grandchild but they both were upset that it happened before I got married. However neither of them had any room to talk since both Nathaniel and I were born before they were married.

Since the night at the club I got several more chances to laugh at all of my friends get drunk and make fools of themselves. Perhaps one time I might record how stupid they are because they think I over exaggerate the next day. I was really considering breaking out the camera as Jasper and Alice started making out on the middle of the dance floor and then they tripped and fell.

I got up to go to the bathroom when two very strong arms wrapped around my slightly swollen waist, "Where are you going?" I turned and kissed his nose, "Little Cullen has decided I need to pee." He laughed, "The baby can't make you have to pee yet, you aren't even showing that much." I put my hands on my hips, "If it can make me throw up I think it can make me pee." I left him standing all alone and headed towards the back where the bathrooms were at.

I was almost there when arms wrapped around me again. I figured it was Edward but then a rag was placed over my mouth and I panicked which was the opposite of what my dad always told me to do. The next thing I remember is waking up on a very big bed in a dark room all alone. I sat up quickly and then grabbed my head in both hands. "You should lay back down you're going to have a headache for awhile."

I leaned up against the headboard and reluctantly took the glass of water that was handed to me but didn't drink it. "It's just water I swear why would I want to hurt you now that I have you?" I considered the words that Jacob spoke and drank the water. "Where am I?" he just smiled, "Sorry I can't tell you that, but I can tell you no one will find you here."

That makes me feel a hell of a lot better. I'm stuck with a psycho and I'm some where no one will find me, great. Fuck my baby. My hands fell protectively to my stomach and I prayed that it was ok. I would give anything to be sure my baby is fine and that Jacob hadn't harmed it while I was knocked out.

He reached his hands out to cover mine and I flinched away. "Damn it Bella I won't hurt you or your fucking baby. I used chloroform so it wouldn't hurt the baby. I could have used a date rape drug and it would have been easier but I didn't. It would have hurt the baby and resulted in upsetting you." Like he really cared about me or my baby he only cared about himself.

"Please just let me go home. I promise I won't call the police, hell I will even tell them I ran away just please let me go. You can't keep me here. I will need to see a doctor and eventually go to the hospital for the baby. You can't honestly think I won't tell them I've been kidnapped at that point." I was practically begging him to have a heart and let me go, but it only seemed to make him madder.

"I love you Bella and when this baby is born I will send it to its father and we will start our own family." He was gripping my arms and shaking me. There was a knock on the door and I felt somewhat comforted in the fact that I wasn't alone with him.

He answered the door; I didn't recognize the voice but I could hear a man speak, "The boss called and a shipment will be here at midnight." He nodded and came back towards me. "I thought you quit drug trafficking?" He dropped his head as if he was sorry. "I have to go to work but I will be back and you will still be here." He walked to the door and I noticed the phone on the table, "And one more thing, don't try to call anyone the operator is under strict orders not to connect you to anyone." Once the door was closed I threw a glass bowl at it and began to cry. I felt like my world was shattering just like the bowl that was now laying in a million pieces around the floor.

It could have been hours or minutes that I cried I couldn't tell. There was no window in the room and no clock. Every once in a while there would be a knock on the door asking if I was hungry but I never answered.

When Jacob returned he brought a plate of food but none of it looked appetizing. "If you won't eat for me or you then it for your baby." I know he didn't care about the baby but I had to do what was best for it since it was my only connection to Edward. I had to stay alive and sane for our child.

I ate the fruit that was brought. He tried to give me coffee but I refused, "I know you love coffee so just drink it." I could smell it. The coffee that haunted my dreams since I quit, it was Mike's Irish cream coffee. That meant we weren't far from the city. At least close enough to get his coffee. I needed to find away to use this to my advantage.

I was allowed to read the paper and watch T.V. which had pictures of me and Edward begging for my return. It broke my heart to see him so messed up but Jacob would smile every time I cringed.

I was lying on my bed in my private room trying to think of a way to leave when my door opened. It was so dark I couldn't see who it was but I was pretty sure I knew who it was. He laid down beside me and rolled me onto my back.

"Bella you have no idea how much I missed you. I've waited for this moment since they locked me up." He started to kiss my neck and I tried to push him away but it was useless. Every time he went in to kiss my lips I would turn my head and he would miss. He eventually got tired of that and grabbed my face holding it still.

Once he finally captured my lips he shoved his tongue in my mouth. I did the only thing I could think of and bit down on it. "Fuck!" He pulled away covering his mouth. "I was going to be gentle with you but if you're going to be a bitch I'll just take what I want." He pinned my hands above my head and ripped my clothes from my body before he brutally raped me. My body was sure to be covered in bruises from how rough he had been with me.

I felt like a whore as he pounded into me not even caring that I was begging for him to stop. This was not the Jacob that I once loved. This was someone I had never met he was finished using me he just left me there crying curled up into a ball. This continued for about a week at least twice a day and each time was worse than the time before. Eventually he became slightly nicer and stopped forcing himself on me; however he would still come in my room every night and hold me as if making sure I wasn't gone.

I had been held hostage for four weeks and I was almost five months along. Jacob always seemed to have clothes that fit me and it freaked me out. At least I figured out why he had stolen my clothes when he broken into my apartment. He has been planning this for a very long time.

I still hadn't figured out where I was but that could have something to do with the fact that I haven't left the inside of the house. After trying to fight with Jacob the first day I figured my best bet was to just play somewhat nice. We were both eating breakfast as he read the paper. "Jacob I was wondering if maybe I could get some fresh air today. I just feel like I am getting cabin fever and going crazy."

He ate the rest of his food before he answered, "I actually think that is a great idea in fact we can go for a walk as soon as you're done eating." That wasn't what I wanted but it was as good as I would get. When we stepped out of the house the sun hurt my eyes. I looked out and I saw the Statue of Liberty, but then looked down and saw the ocean and my heart fell. "I told you they wouldn't find you here. As far as they know this is a private wild life reservation."

I had to get out of here this is ridiculous. I felt my baby kick and I placed my hand over my bump and tried to comfort my child. Hold on baby I know daddy is looking for us along with all of our friends. Jacob reached out to touch me and I turned away from him.

"Stop that!" I jumped at the malice in his voice and turned with every once of fury I had in. "You can't touch my baby. This child isn't yours and I would rather die than let you touch it. The only person allowed to touch me is Edward not you, you son of a bitch!" He gripped my shoulders tightly, "You are so damn lucky I love you. Because no one talks to me like that." I glared right back at him, "You're lucky I'm carrying HIS child or else I would have killed myself the first night I was here."

I tried to push him off me but it was no good he was stronger than me. He leaned down to try and kiss me but I turned my head so that he got my cheek instead. Tears were pooling in my eyes burning to spill over. He sighed and rested his head on my shoulder. "Why do you hate me when I love you so much?"

His hands grasped mine and I couldn't hold the tears back any longer. "Jacob look around at where we are and tell me how I can't hate you. I've been kidnapped and taken away from the man I love who is also the father of my baby. You've raped me and made me feel like trash. You don't do those things to the people you love."

He composed himself and grabbed my face in his hands, "We will be together." He forced his lips against mine but I didn't respond at all. When he pulled away I sobbed and dropped my head in my hands sitting in a chair.

He left me sitting on the porch all by myself. I saw a boat coming towards the island and I let my dreams that it was someone here to rescue me take over. Unfortunately the boat just dropped off some people and then left. If I could just fucking get to the boat I could get out of here.

A group of three very big guys and one lady came to join me on the porch. Then Jacob was standing beside me again, "June this is Bella, Bella June. She is the doctor who will be taking care of you and your baby."

I didn't even look at her I just went back inside and headed for the bedroom I am staying in. I wanted so badly for me to be in Edward's arms right now but it wasn't going to happen.

There was a knock on the door and then June came in. "I know this isn't what you want and I am sorry about it and I would help if I could but I can't. However I am a good doctor and I won't let anything happen to your baby." She pulled out her laptop and began to type in my information and then she left me alone.

I needed to get to her computer if I could just get a message out to Edward he could come save me.

After a few days I got her schedule down and snuck into her room and used her computer while she was in the gym. I logged onto my e-mail account and quickly sent Edward a message telling him where I was and the situation. I pushed send and was almost out of the room when June came in.

"What are you doing in my room?" I panicked and said the only thing I could think of. "I don't feel good. I'm cramping and I think it is from stress but I don't know how to relax especially in this type of situation." She immediately went into doctor mode. "Well you can eat your comfort foods, try breathing exercises, yoga, and I know it's hard but perhaps try to forget about the situation." I nodded. Even though the symptoms were a lie I knew I should probably try some of these things. It couldn't hurt right?

I was sleeping as soundly as one can while being held against your own will when I heard guns being fired and then Jacob came running into my room carrying a gun. He literally ripped me up off the bed by my arm and dragged me down the hall. I could here people yelling 'put you hands up', 'drop your weapon' and 'get down on the ground'. I was relieved Edward had gotten my message and I would be home soon.

"Jacob just give it up, you can't get away with this." He coved my mouth and continued to drag me out the back towards a boat. He forced me to lie down in the boat while he got it started. There was a light pointed at him and a cop yelled, "Put you hands on your head and step out of the boat!" He ignored him and pulled out a gun and began firing. I screamed and then the cops fired back.

Jacob's body fell out of the boat and I stood up just to fall back down in pain. Cops came running towards me, "Get a medic!" I passed out as they were carrying me towards their boat.

I woke up in a white room with no lights on but someone was holding my hand. I tried to pull my hand away but the grip just got tighter. I looked down and there was Edward holding onto my hand for dear life. I looked down at my body. I hurt so bad and when I wiggled my toes a pain shot straight through my body. I moaned and Edward looked at me.

"Thank God you're awake." Kiss, "I love you so much," kiss, "I will never," kiss, "let anything," kiss, "ever happen," kiss, "to you," kiss, "again." I started crying and grabbed onto him as tightly as my injured body would allow. I already knew the answer to my question but I must ask so that it would make it real. I sobbed as I talked, "I'm sorry." "For what?" I pulled out of his arms, "I lost the baby."

I became hysterical and couldn't stop shaking and crying whether I was crying from the physical pain or the loss I don't know. Edward paged the nurse in and she was carrying a syringe. "No please don't make me sleep, I'll calm down I swear!" She was still coming towards me, "Please!" She stuck the syringe in the IV, "Please, I don't want to dream about it." She was getting ready to inject the medicine in me when Edward grabbed her wrist. "I think she just needs to talk to her doctor."

She looked at me and then back at him and sighed and took the syringe out and walked away. "Thank you." He sat down next to me, "Bella this isn't your fault you did nothing wrong." I just nodded but still couldn't look him in the eye. I felt like it was entirely my fault that our baby was gone. I was supposed to protect it until it was born and I couldn't. The doctor walked in and had a serious face on and it was kind of scary.

"We are all so glad that you have finally woken up. I hear that you gave the nurse a hard time about being sedated." I nodded, "I just don't want to sleep. I fear I might be dreaming right now. However I'm not sure if this would be a good dream or a nightmare." Edward rubbed my back, "Honey you are alive and safe and this is real." The doctor explained that the bullet had gone through the boat and hit me in the stomach. They tried to save the baby but it was down to either it or me and since it was too young to survive either way they saved me.

I lost a lot of blood and had to have four transfusions but luckily Edward and I are a match, which made me smile deep on the inside. I was out for three days and they were afraid I would never wake up. He told me I would be allowed to leave in two days if all my tests came back normal and if I promised to follow all instructions. He also said I would need to make an appointment with my OB/GYN about scar tissue. He gave me some pain killer since I was complaining and then left.

Jasper, Alice, Ang, and Mike all came to see me right after he left. Mike snuck me in a coffee. I was a little out of it when my parents called. I tried to talk but it was all slurred and foggy so Edward talked for me. My dad had to come up when I was first admitted to sign some papers to allow Edward to make decisions for me.

I fell asleep while everyone was around me talking about what I had missed and Ang assured me that she had taken care of my job. The last thing I remember hearing was Mike say he was glad Jacob was dead so he could never harm me again. I can't believe this shit happened to me this is the kind of stuff that happens in soap operas not real life.

* * *

**OK let me know what you think. I was a little skeptical about the whole Jacob rape thing but my friend insisted it was needed.**


	12. Chapter 12

** Sorry this one is short and it is kind of a filler but it's a means to an end.  
**

* * *

Edward and I had several things to decide on and my mom came to stay with me after the incident. We had to decide if we wanted the baby's remains or not and where to go from there. Edward's family is Catholic and I know for some people it is a big deal about these things. I really had no opinion at all but the doctors assured me that I was just depressed. My mom wanted a funeral for family and close friends. I just wanted to forget about it.

I had been stuck in bed for three days listening to them argue over decisions about a funeral and I couldn't escape it because I wasn't allowed to leave my room. I convinced them to go get some food in the cafeteria and I paged my nurse. "What can I help you with?" My room and phone were already set as private because of Edward but I needed them to stay away too. "I was wondering if you could possibly keep them from coming back in. They are just driving me crazy and I just... I can't…" She rubbed my shoulder, "Consider it done. I know what you're going through. My family was the same when I lost my baby. They wanted to plan and talk and I just wanted to be." I sobbed just glad that someone understood.

She left me and not even ten minutes later I could hear them yelling at her. Then I heard the one word that I hoped I wouldn't "Security" she threatened them but I couldn't bring myself to care. I loved them both so much but I needed to be alone if only for a couple of hours.

Later that night Jenny, the nurse, came in to let me know she was leaving for the night but Marcus, the night nurse, said he could keep them out if I still wanted. She said Edward was sitting in the waiting room while my mom had left.

After she left I tried to sleep but it was pointless. After 45 minutes I paged Marcus to let Edward, and only Edward, in my room. He looked really pissed when he came in even though he was trying to hide it. He sat in the recliner furthest from me. "I'm sorry I had them keep you out, but you guys were driving me crazy. I love you both but it was just non-stop madness." He did speak, "Did you guys decide anything?" Still silence.

I tried to not be mad at him for giving me the silent treatment but it was so hard not to feel hurt and I just snapped, "If you're going to be a childish ass then you can go back out in the waiting room. I can enjoy the silence with or without you." He stood from his chair and I assumed he was going to leave me so I just closed my eyes not wanting to watch him walk away, but then I felt him sit on the bed and hold me.

He wiped my cheeks smearing the streams of tears I didn't even know I was letting out. He tried to rock me to calm me down but it only caused more pain and I could tell he felt worse. "Edward, just stay here with me that's enough." He kissed the top of my head, "I'm sorry your mother and I have been such a pain, but we just wanted to get your opinion on what to do." I closed my eyes, "Did you two decide on anything?" He rubbed his face with his free hand and shook his head.

It was now time for me to say what I wanted. "Ok well you're Catholic and more religious than me and my family so how about we cremate and have a gathering for our friends. No family, since it was our friends who have been here through out all of it."

He didn't speak for a while and I thought he was asleep but when I looked at him he had tears in his bloodshot eyes. "Bella I think that is the best idea. However would you mind if we sent the ashes to my parents to be kept in the family mausoleum?" A smile spread across my face as soon as he finished his question, "I think that is a very nice and loving thing to do." I wasn't going to mention that having them in our home would freak me out, so he saved me from that.

I eventually fell asleep in his arms and wasn't woken until the next morning when they brought me breakfast. Jenny told me that if all my tests were good that I would be able to leave by the end of the day. I was happy but Edward looked nervous and voiced his opinion that maybe it was too early for me to be released. My doctor assured him that I would be fine as long as I followed his instructions.

When my mom showed back up she understood why I had them banished from the room and she loved our plans. However she was disappointed that the remains would be sent to his family instead being kept here. She didn't have to say it out loud I saw it in her eyes.

* * *

**Only two more chapters after this.**


	13. AN: Sorry

**A/N: Everyone who reads my stories I planned on updating all of my stories on Thanksgiving but this is not going to happen. I apologize for this but my grandfather past away today and I will be leaving in the morning to go to Ohio for his funeral. I will be taking my laptop and will try to type as much as possible but it is really hard right now. I really am sorry for those who love my stories and are patiently waiting.  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**First I would to thank everyone for the support during my loss and I and very thankful that you guys understood. As much as I love my family they drove me completely insane while I was there and I am so happy to be able to get lost in my stories with Stephanie Meyers wonderful characters.  
**

* * *

SIX WEEKS LATER

I still wasn't fully recovered from being shot but I was attending physical therapy and I was almost there. I scheduled a doctor's appointment with my OB/GYN and Edward wanted to go with me but I convinced him that I could handle it on my own. I was now sitting on the table in the office waiting for DR. Aerosmith to come in so I could get out of here.

I had several tests done over the last week and she had finally set up a date to give me the results. I figured they couldn't be good since she wouldn't tell me the results over the phone. "Thank you for waiting. Ok well after reviewing your labs and the tests I'm afraid I have some bad news." I closed my eyes and told myself I could handle it so I nodded for her to continue. "I'm afraid there is too much damage for you to be able to carry a child if you would even be able to get pregnant."

I was afraid to open my eyes knowing the tears would fall freely so I sat nodding so she knew I was listening. "Bella, I'm so sorry. There are a few procedures that you may be eligible for but none of them are guaranteed to work." I opened my eyes and looked at the older woman trying to console me and smiled. "Thanks Dr. Aerosmith but I think I just need some time to absorb what has happened and try to accept it before I decide anything." She handed me my file to give to the receptionist at the desk and I headed to Edwards.

I still had my apartment much to Edward's dismay but I thought it was for the best considering that I wasn't completely back to normal yet. It finally hit me before I was dismissed from the hospital and I had a breakdown which was why my discharge date was postponed three days, for suicide watch, but ever since then I found the dumbest shit to fight about. I don't even fight with just Edward but everyone else too.

I kicked Jasper and Alice out of the apartment because Jasper put his feet on the coffee table and I stormed out of the coffee house because Ang kept replaying some video of me and Edward in Brazil that was online thanks to a stupid actress. I called all three of them and apologized but I still continued to bite everyone's heads off. It only got worse when Edward would tell me that it was to be expected. I hated that he was making up excuses for me.

Edward was sitting at the kitchen table arguing with someone on the phone when I got there and he kissed me on the cheek as I walked by. "Listen I've already told you my feelings on this matter so I'm done arguing and with you." He hung up the phone and I rubbed his shoulders. "Bad day?" He pulled at the ends of his copper hair and sighed, "Yeah but how was your appointment?"

I groaned and sat down in the chair next to him. "Well Dr. Aerosmith had some big news. After looking at all of my test results she said… I probably won't be able to… have kids." I just stared at my hands playing with the place mat until he grabbed them and made me look at him. "Are you ok?" I looked into his eyes and shrugged, "I never really considered having kids before and then we had our little accident and it just felt right. Honestly though I don't feel too upset about it. I might later but not right now."

I hadn't noticed that Edward had pulled me onto his lap until he hugged me. We sat embraced by one another for ten minutes before the phone rang behind me. He answered it, "Hey Jasper what's up?... I don't know it's been one of those days… Ok well let me think about it… I will bye." I already knew that Jasper was calling to hangout tonight but Edward was trying to hide it because I am the newly renovated bitch of our group. I got up and got a glass of water.

"So who all will be there?" He wanted to play numb but knew I wouldn't fall for it so he went for honesty. "Jasper, Alice, Ang, Chris, and Mike." I sighed, "Wow everyone, wait who's Chris?" He stood and walked to the refrigerator, "Chris is Ang's boyfriend. He was the head of one of the search parties looking for you." I threw my glass in the sink and it shattered. "I can't believe I don't even know what's going on in my best friend's life!" I grabbed I bowl off the counter and tried to throw it at the wall but Edward stopped me.

I sobbed and dropped to the ground with Edward still holding me. It felt like if he let go I would literally fall apart. I don't know how long I sat there freaking out but when I finally stopped it was dark out. "I'm sorry I broke down, it's just I feel so bad that I have missed so much. First Jacob made me miss a month and now I am costing myself all of this time. I just feel like an awful friend."

Edward kissed the top of my head, "Bella nobody thinks you're a bad friend. We all understand that you need time to recover from, everything. We love you and will be here when you decide you need us." I nodded and then we went to bed. Edward held me to his chest and as he slept while I just thought about all the things I let myself miss by distancing myself from reality. I decided I would need to get help to get over whatever is wrong with me.

The next morning I waited for Edward to leave for brunch with some of his guy friends who flew in to meet him and I grabbed a business card out of my purse. Jenny from the hospital had given it to me the day I was released and I decided it was time to use it. I called and the receptionist said there was an opening in twenty minutes. I grabbed my stuff and sprinted out of the apartment.

I got there with five minutes to spare and filled out the never ending paper work. When I handed them back in she told me I could go in and see Dr. Turner. He wasn't what I expected from a psychologist. He seemed younger than he should for a successful doctor. He appeared to be in his late 20's or early 30's. He had very bright and welcoming brown eyes with a military buzz cut.

"Ms. Swan, please have a seat." I suddenly felt insecure as I sat down on a brown leather sofa. "Now I understand that you have gone through a ruff time recently. Would you mind telling me about it?" I closed my eyes and focused on my breathing.

"Well just over a month ago I was kidnapped by an ex-fiancé, Jacob. At the time I was about four months pregnant with my current fiancé Edward's child. I was held for about a month before I was able to get an e-mail out and have someone rescue me. While being held captive Jacob… Jacob raped me."

I had to stop to compose myself and Dr. Turner handed me a tissue. "During the rescue the police had to use deadly force and I was shot. The bullet killed the baby. I just recently found out I will never be able to get pregnant again. I know that all of that should depress me but what is really killing me is that I have missed so much during that time. My friends lives went on while I was gone and I just can't seem to reconnect. Even being home I still feel away from them."

I sat waiting for him to tell me this is normal and that drugs were the only thing that could make it right but he didn't say anything. When I looked up I half expected him to be writing but he just smiled at me. "Do you feel any better now?" I thought about it, "Yeah, a little."

I let a small smile spread across my face, "Ok Bella. I am very pleased with how open you are being with me. Most of my patients come in here and just want a quick fix and they don't even know why they are here. I can tell that you are here because you want help; not because you need it but because it will make it easier. Now I understand that you moved in with your fiancé just before the kidnapping?"

I nodded at his question and could already guess where he was going. "Did you do this because of Jacob?" I nodded again, "We thought I would help keep me safe, well he did. I still have my old place but neither place feels like home." I watched him write something and then he looked at me. "Do you feel comfortable with, Edward?" A tear rolled down my cheek, "I love him and I can't wait to be married but being with him I have no privacy, and it's not because of him but it's because of who he is. Then because of Jacob raping me we can't be as close as we both would like, there are times when he reaches out to just hold my hand and I still flinch away."

He nodded and I kind of felt bad that I was ranting for the second time and our hour was almost up. "Bella, I want to suggest something to you but it is completely up to you. Perhaps you need to step back and be by yourself for awhile. From what your file says you have been using Edward as a type of crutch since your brother passed and now that he is involved in the problem you're not sure how to cope. You need to be able to rely on yourself for emotional support. I'm not saying to leave him or anything just take some time to reconnect with yourself and your friends. Now our hour is up so how about we have another session sometime this week, just tell Roseanne you need to schedule another appointment."

After scheduling an appointment I went back to Edward's. He wasn't there so I packed some essentials and loaded them up into my car and went to my old place. I left Edward a note telling him not to worry and that I would call him when I felt better.

He tried calling me several times but I never answered. Then I began to get calls from Ang, Mike, Jasper, Alice, even Victoria tried to call me. I ended up changing my out message, "Hey guys stop worrying I will call you when I feel better. I love you all. I'm sorry Edward." Then I turned my phone off.

I sat in my completely dark and empty apartment listening to Nirvana thinking about what Dr. Turner said and he was right Edward had become a crutch and I need to learn how to deal with out him. There was banging on my door and I could hear Edward yelling for me to open up, "Bella open the door! I know you're in there your car is in front of the building and I can hear the music! Bella I'm not leaving until you open the door!" I didn't answer it and he ended up sleeping in the hallway on the floor.

I ended up calling Lauren. She told me that she had moved on but still had yet to go out on a date. I explained about Jacob and she was really good to talk to since she was there for things that I didn't want to tell Ang about. Lauren was there throughout the whole Jacob thing with Nathaniel.

I didn't talk to anyone else for the rest of the week but I sent Edward a few texts as he slept outside of my door. Since he was serious and wouldn't leave my door I had to use the fire escape to leave the apartment without being seen. I even had to find another coffee shop on the opposite side of town just to avoid Ang and Mike. I went through a bunch of boxes I had laying around and found some journals and read them. I did watch TV until I saw rumors that Edward and I had broken up and that he was dating Victoria who brought him dinner one night. I had to admit I was a little jealous of the rumor.

I went to my next session with Dr. Turner and he said talking to Lauren was good but that if I wanted to reconnect I would need to actually talk to the people I cared about. I knew he was right but I would need more time before I could handle Edward.

After the session I called Victoria and we met up for lunch. I figured since we weren't exactly close before hand it would be easier to start with her. We had a great time talking about everything I had missed even before the accident. I found out that her and James had gotten married in Las Vegas and that they are trying to get pregnant; which made me a little sad and she understood and changed the topic quickly.

That night I called Alice and we talked for three hours. She told me that Edward has been really depressed since I left and that I need to come back. I finally got her to talk about other stuff. Once the flood gates were opened there was no shutting her up. I learned that Jasper was recording a sample album and that had given her plenty of time to redecorate their living room. She had gone with an Oriental look with golds and reds with dragons on almost everything. We made plans to go to the flea market the next Saturday.

That night I slept better than I had in nearly three months even though I had an empty feeling I still felt more whole. The next morning I woke and there was an envelope pushed under my door. It had my name scribbled across the front and I opened it.

_Bella, I know writing you this letter may not make you come back to _

_ me any quicker but I figured it was worth a try. I miss you so much _

_ that it actually hurts. I know y_ou _need space and I understand which is why I am going to give it to you. I will be at my apartment when you decide to see me. I just can't handle you not talking to me please let me know that you are alright. Don't be mad at __Alice__ for talking to me._

_ Eternally Yours_

_ Edward_

I looked out the peep hole to see if he was still there but he was gone. I put the note in my purse and decided I would face Ang and Mike. Neither of them even noticed me until Ang asked for my order, "I'll have my usual if you don't mind." She looked up at me and yelled, "Mike!" He came running from the back and dropped a can of coffee grounds all over the floor. "I'm glad to see you both missed me too."

After the morning rush we sat around and talked about anything and everything. I apologized for all the things I missed and for yelling at both of them. Mike had to stay behind the register but Ang got to talk with me. I told her all about Dr. Turner and she told me all about Chris. She seemed so much more collected than I remembered her ever being; my guess is that it had something to do with Chris.

I told her that as soon as I got to work through all of my shit and figured it out that I would love to meet him. She told me that he was there when Edward got the e-mail and he called the police because Edward was beside himself. After hearing from her about what Edward went through while I was missing I decided on a good way to explain to Edward what I have been doing.

I had asked everyone not to tell Edward about Dr. Turner and I knew they would keep it a secret. Before I left I called and made an appointment for that afternoon. Then I sent Edward a text and told him to meet me at the address at four.

When he pulled into the parking garage I was waiting by my car for him. He jumped out and hugged me tighter than I thought possible. "I'm sorry whatever I did, I'm sorry please just let me make it up to you. I can fix this I promise." I covered his mouth with my hand but didn't say anything. I grabbed his hand as dragged him inside. Roseanne nodded for me to go on in.

Dr. Turner was sitting in his normal chair and I sat with a clueless Edward on the couch. "Edward, this is Dr. Turner. He has been helping me deal with my past and reconnect with myself as well as my friends, and you." He squeezed my hand and turned me to look at him. "Why didn't you tell me? You just disappeared and then wouldn't talk to me." I looked at Turner and he just nodded for me to tell him.

"He helped me realize that I was using you as a crutch and it wasn't fair to you or me. I love you but I needed to be sure it wasn't because you're just there. I hated being with you but not really being there. The same with all of our friends. Being away from you physically and emotionally… it tore me apart. Everyday I wanted to open the door and be with you." He stopped me, "Then why didn't you?"

I sobbed, I could tell he was hurt, "I need to prove to myself that I didn't need you to hold me together. The truth is I can live without you but I don't want to. I love you and not because you were there for me when Nathaniel was killed or because you were here to help me deal with Jacob but because despite all of those things you never left. You have so much to deal with without my drama but yet here you are."

Edward leaned in and kissed me lightly on the lips, "I love you because of all those things. You can handle yourself. I mean look at where we are right now. Nobody had to force you to come here you decided on your own. Nobody needs to take care of you and that is one of the many reasons why I want you to be my wife. I love you even with all your drama."

A tear slid down my cheek and Edward wiped it away, "I'm so sorry about how I went about this whole thing. I should have talked to you and let you know what was going on but I wasn't thinking straight." He kissed my forehead, "Don't even think about it."

I got Edward to agree that I needed to live on my own for a while longer and we postponed any plans for a wedding. I started going to sessions twice a week and Edward would go with me once a week. Dr. Turner said he was very happy with my progress. It seemed that the depression I was suffering wasn't initially from Jacob but from loosing Nathaniel. After he died everything else just got piled on top of it and I never dealt with any of it.

There were sessions where I would cry and others where I would want to break something but never got the chance. There was one really bad time when I had to explain in complete detail what happened while I was gone with Jacob and I wouldn't have made it through it with out Edward sitting there with me. We had to stop a few times that day so that Edward could calm himself especially when we discussed when Jacob raped me. Other than that session we were doing great.

* * *

**There you go I hope you liked it. Only one more chapter left and maybe an epilogue but i haven't decided yet. PM and Review, please! **


	15. IMPORTANT AN

**A/N: OK I need some feedback I have been tossing this around for a while and nobody on my end seems to be any help. I am putting a poll on my profile. Shoulde I re-write chapter 11, where Bella is kidnapped, from Edwards point of view. Let me know what you think.  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here you go I hope you enjoy it. If you go to my profile there a links for Bella's dress and ring.  
**

* * *

I had been going to therapy for six months and Dr. Turner thought I had reached the closure I needed and said that sessions were no longer necessary unless I felt that they were needed. To celebrate my freedom I called everyone and told them we were going to Vegas for a four day weekend, my treat.

I got us all a penthouse at the Hard Rock Hotel with three bedrooms, a living room, dinning room, and three baths. Thanks to Edward and his name we got to fly on his family's private work jet and we all enjoyed the freedom to not have to act normal. When we landed and got to the hotel Jasper and Alice went straight to the black jack tables while Ang and Chris walked around the town and Edward and I went to dinner.

"I am so proud of you Bella." I smiled and took a sip of my wine. "Thanks for being so patient throughout this whole thing. Sometimes I wanted to yell for you to go find someone else because I wasn't worth the hassle, but deep down I knew it would have fallen on deaf ears."

Edward leaned over the table and kissed me not even caring about all the cameras that we flashing at us. I bit my bottom lip. "Bella I'm glad you have finally learned that I am not going anywhere until God himself pulls me away kicking and screaming." He squeezed my hand and smiled at me. "You were right we all really did need this trip to get away from everything."

I played with my heart necklace and looked down at our clasped hands. "I do have a confession to make." He waited for the explanation, "I wanted to use this weekend to discuss our wedding date."

He nodded as he ran his hand through his crazy hair, "Well we can look at December after I deal with some business before the holidays. Then I can take a lot of time off." I shook my head, "Sooner. Edward if your sisters wouldn't kill me I would say lets get married tonight. I was thinking we could call your family and my family and get them together and just do it. I love you, you love me and we were ready before Jacob and now we are closer than ever before. You know everything there ever was to know about me. Not to mention if we don't 'plan' the wedding the press won't know about it until it's done and only for us."

Edward grabbed my hand and kissed it, "Bella, are you sure you sure you want to rush this. You just got done with your therapy." I nodded and smiled at him, "The last thing Dr. Turner said was to do what makes me feel happy and complete. Being with you is just that. I'm tired of hearing the rumors that we are broken up. And I know they won't ever stop but at least our friends and family will know the truth. "

His cell rang and he answered it, "Hello?.. Um… Well I don't think so… No I can't… Because I might be on my honeymoon during that time... Yeah I'll talk to you later." He smiled, "So what date were you thinking about?" I couldn't help but let the excited look spread across my face.

We both agreed to not discuss any wedding until after we got back home and we enjoyed our weekend with our friends. The second night we separated and I hung out with the girls agreeing to the 'don't ask don't tell' philosophy. However Jasper had told Alice that they were going to see Zumanity, so we didn't feel too guilty for going to a strip club.

"Ok guys I brought enough singles for everyone so have fun." My jaw dropped in shock because Ang was more of a conservative person and here she is handing out the singles. Alice must have thought the same thing because her face mirrored mine. "Angela what has gotten into you?" She bit her bottom lip and blushed, "Chris has brought out the kinky side of me. The other night he brought this thing over and we…" "STOP!" I was surprised that Alice yelled with me. "Not that we aren't glad you two are having fun together but please no details." "I agree with Alice. I love you Ang but your sex life is not something I want to hear about."

Alice grabbed us a table close to the stage. Just after Ang got back with our drinks Duran Duran's Hungry Like the Wolf came on. Three extremely attractive guys came out and danced around the stage they paid particular attention our table because Alice and Ang were standing up screaming their heads off. "Will you guys please stop?"

They sat down when the song ended but was soon followed by another that I didn't recognize. I kept my head down most of the night and drank half my weight in Tequila. The last thing I fully remember was Ang buying me a lap dance and I told the dancer I would double the amount if he would just walk away. Unfortunately he refused and Alice took plenty of pictures which I would have to delete later.

The next day I woke up next to Edward who appeared to be just as hung over as I was. "I guess you guys had fun last nigh?" He groaned and pulled my pillow over his head. "Well you go ahead and just lay here. I'm going to join the real world." I had just sat up and put my feet on the floor when he pulled me back down against the bed. "No, when you leave the bed it doesn't feel as warm."

I pulled the pillow off his head and laid my head down on it. "Then give me back my pillow." Even while lying on the side of his face I could see the perfect smile spread across his face. Just as I was about to pull the blanket up over me Edward threw the blanket in the air and hovered over me as it fell on top of us. I giggled as I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him down for a quick kiss.

"I thought you were still tired?" He began tickling my sides making me squirm beneath him and the blanket. "I was faking." He started kissing every inch of my face and lowering his body on top of mine. I could feel his erection pressing against me and I ground into him causing a growl to escape his lips.

This was the most playful we had been since I had been kidnapped. There were times when we would both would want to be intimate but I would panic and start to cry when he would touch me. It took four months before I was able to get past what Jacob had done to me but we had not made it back to the way we once were. In this moment being with him, it was as if the Jacob incident never happened.

Suddenly someone was banging on the door. "Come on guys get up it's one in the afternoon." Edward collapsed on top of me resting his forehead on my shoulder. "I am so thankful for Chris helping save your life but he is such a fucking cock blocker." I played with the hair n the back of his neck, "Poor baby." I kissed his neck and pushed him off of me to go take a shower.

When I got out Edward was in the living room with Alice looking at her camera. "Alice!" I literally couldn't breathe. "It appears that you had one hell of a night last night." Edward looked pissed but then laughed at me. "It's ok love we all went to Zumanity and this is nothing compared to some of the stuff we saw."

I raised an eye brow and crossed my arms over my chest, "You should stop talking before you stick your foot any further in your mouth." He handed the camera back to Alice and went to take a shower. He stuck his head back out of our bedroom door, "Alice please erase those pictures." She nodded and I laughed.

We all decided to go out for an early dinner and a movie. "So I don't mean o ruin our lovely night but I do believe I heard a certain persons mother mention a wedding some time soon." Edward clenched his jaw and I dropped my spoon. "Yes Jasper. If you must know we have decided to get married soon but we don't want to talk about it until we get back home."

I knew as soon as he admitted that we were going to start planning soon that Ang and Alice would be all over it and they didn't fail. As soon as the words were out there I could see the wheels turning in their heads. "Ok we need to decide on colors, wedding size, location, who will be in the party, everything needs to be discussed."

I lightly kicked Edward's leg and glared at him. "Alice, you need to relax. We both decided to not make any decisions until after we're back home. So please just enjoy the rest of the weekend." Of course it fell on deaf ears and they were both in complete wedding mode from then on out.

Edward and I ignored any questions they asked us about the wedding and eventually that got the hint and quit asking things. After the movie we all went back to the hotel where we all went our separate ways. Jasper and Chris went to gamble and I assume Ang and Alice went to do some girl thing. Edward started to head towards the bar but I dragged him to the elevators.

"I was going to get a drink." I grabbed him by the front of his shirt and dragged him into the, thankfully, empty elevator. "Nope, there is a mini-bar in the room, which by the way is completely empty." He finally caught on and pushed me up against the back wall after I pushed the button to take us up. His lips never left my body the whole ride up and when the doors finally opened I had to push him away before they closed on us.

He carried me with my legs wrapped around his waist down the hall until we reached the door, "Babe where's your room key?" I removed my arm from behind his neck to reach into my back pocket but he stopped me when he realized where I was reaching. He stuck his hand in my pocket squeezing my ass as he grabbed the key.

Once he got us into our room he literally tossed me onto the bed and jumped on top of me. I ripped his shirt from his body hearing the buttons scatter across the room. He chuckled as he pulled my shirt over my head and then tried to undo my bra in the back. I could tell he was getting frustrated and I giggled, "Edward the clasp is in the front." As realization hit him I removed his pants and boxers.

He grabbed both of my wrists in one of his hands and undid my bra with his teeth. I closed my eyes and Jacob's face flashed before my eyes causing my breath to get caught in my throat. I barely got my first safe word out above a whisper, "Yellow." His free hand cupped my face, "Bella open your eyes and look at me." I did as he said and my breathing immediately went back to normal. His green orbs contained love, passion, and something I couldn't identify but I knew that they belonged to him and that I was safe with him.

"Better?" I never stopped looking at his eyes as I nodded. "Should we stop?" My heart rate kicked back up; maybe I had finally driven him crazy enough to not want me anymore. "No, I'm ok." He placed a few chaste kisses on my lips before he traveled down my neck to my chest. He released my hands to undo my belt and take off my jeans but my hands stayed where he had placed them.

I could feel his hot breath on my hips as he placed a love bite just above my gun shot wound. I hate that I would forever be scarred because of what Jacob put me through but Edward said I should never be ashamed of it, which is why he always pays special attention to it whenever he can.

After checking his handy work he continued his descent down my body. "Bella as much as I love this underwear on you it has to go." My hands worked their way into my hair as his voice dripped with lust. Before I knew what was happening my thong was ripped from my body in one swift movement.

I pulled at my own roots as Edward palmed my sex working me into a whirlwind of sensations. "Holy fuck, Bella your soaking wet." I was so caught up in the feel of his hand all I could was moan a response, "mmm hmm." He slid a finger inside and used his thumb to rub my clit causing my hips to buck. He pumped his finger inside of me gradually working his way up to three fingers curling them to hit my g-spot. A few times of that and I was gone, I was screaming out his name followed by a stream of profanities as my muscles spasmed around his fingers.

After I caught my breath I reached down and grabbed his shoulders pulling him back up to me. "Edward please." He brought his lips within a centimeter of mine, "What do you want Bella?" He captured my bottom lip with his making it impossible for me to speak so I reached down and took his cock in my hand guiding him to my core.

He released my lip and gasped at the contact. "Edward I want you to fuck me." My favorite smile spread across his face as he smashed our lips together. His tongue forced my mouth open claiming my mouth as if it was his own. His hands gripped my hips raising them off the bed and ramming his cock deep inside of me. My hands dug into his hair grabbing fistfuls to hold onto as my legs wrapped around his waist pulling him deeper into me.

"Holy… shit… harder, faster… fuck!" Edward's eyes pierced mine and I could see the slightest ring of brown in the center of his green eyes that you would only notice in extreme moments of passion. With each thrust his forehead wrinkled and I knew he was trying to last longer. The wonderful knot in the pit of my stomach had grown so much I didn't think I would last much longer either.

"Bella, come with me." He grabbed onto the headboard to brace himself as we both fell into that wonderful world of orgasms. "Never better, Edward!" "Fucking fantastic… I want to fuck you for the rest of my life." He collapsed on top of me and I stroked his face and back while we both tried to come back down from our high.

I was almost asleep when the phone rang on the nightstand next to us. Edward reached over and answered, "Hello?.. No, everything is fine in here…Yes, sir I'll pass the message along to the rest of our guests." When he hung up the phone he busted out laughing.

I wrapped the sheet around me and sat up. "What the hell was that about?" He sat up and leaned against the headboard before pulling me against this chest. "That was the front desk. Apparently one of our neighbors heard some screaming and called downstairs to report it." He was still chuckling as I buried my scarlet red face in his chest. "They asked that we try to keep it down." I smacked him in the chest before we laid down to go to sleep.

"Honey if you don't calm down I am not going to let you go outside." I turned to glare at my mother, "That won't help since the reason I am freaking is because I haven't seen him in four excruciating days. I just can't wait to see him, and I might be a little nervous." Edward had to go to a meeting just before our wedding and he couldn't use it as an excuse to get out of it since we are keeping it quiet.

I tried to look out the window into my parent's backyard but I couldn't see anything. "Bella I assure you me and Jasper both made sure he is here and his feet aren't cold at all." I laughed at Alice who was doing the finishing touches on Ang's hair. Ang is my maid of honor and Alice was a bride's maid. It all worked out good because Edward chose Jasper and Chris for his groomsmen.

The actual ceremony is very casual in fact I didn't even buy a wedding dress but that was for two reasons. First if I bought a wedding dress the press would know about the wedding and second I thought it was over kill for a backyard wedding. I went prom dress shopping with my younger cousin and we both ended up buying our dresses. Hers was actually for prom while mine would be my wedding dress. It is a beautiful red and white strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline. The chest had red tulle covering the top and red flowers descending to about the belly button. The rest was solid white.

From where I was standing I could see all of our guests just not Edward or the judge that was performing the ceremony. Edward's family was a bit upset over the lack of religion, but after loosing the baby I lost what little faith I had. Edward agreed to do this for me. "All done, Bella what do you think?"

I turned and saw both of my girls wearing their knee length red cocktail dresses and looked perfect. Alice did everyone's hair and it all matched mine except that I had jewels in mine that theirs lacked. I had settled on subtle jewelry. I wore my heart necklace that I wore in Brazil and silver stud earrings and of course my engagement ring was on my right hand, which felt very weird. "You both look great."

I turned and started tapping my foot nervously, "Honey relax." Even with my wedge flip flops on she still made me feel like a little kid even though I was taller than her. "Where is dad? We're all waiting on him!" "I am right here. I just had to give him a little talk just to prove I mean business about him hurting you." I dropped my head into my hands, "You showed him your wrestling video didn't you?" He squeezed my shoulders, "I had to strike fear into his heart some way."

"Mom can you please go out there and let everyone know we're ready?" She gave me one last hug before she handed me my bouquet of red roses and walked out. I could hear Canon in D start to play and then my girls walked down the isle one at a time. "Sweetheart, I love you and it is about time you get your happily ever after." I kissed his cheek and then immediately wiped away the lipstick I left behind.

I approached the door and could finally see Edward in the backyard. Since I didn't go traditional with a wedding dress he settled on just a suit and tie even though his mom urged him to wear a tux. I could tell he had recently run his hands through his hair and probably pulled really hard. Not that I blamed him because if it hadn't been for the fake nails I would have bitten them right off.

We finally reached him and my dad handed me over to Edward. "Who gives this woman to this man?" Dad looked at Edward and I before answering, "Her mother and I." Dad let a tear slip out of the corner of his eye and then my eyes began to burn. Edward squeezed my hand and mouthed 'breathe'. I took a deep breath and smiled at him.

The rest of the ceremony went off without a hitch and I was elated to be done with it. As soon as we got out of sight I moved my engagement ring back to its proper hand and kissed my husband. "I can't believe we actually pulled this off in three weeks," I said. He lifted me off the ground and kissed me, "I know and now we get to have a three week honeymoon in Maldives, which I know we will both love."

I rubbed my nose against his, "I just hope it's not too beautiful there." He looked at me like I was crazy, "You gonna explain that to me?" I kissed him and he set me back down. "If it is too beautiful outside I might actually want to leave the bedroom." He leaned in a kissed me so passionately that my knees gave out and he had to hold my entire weight to keep me from falling.

"Ok I know you two want to get the honeymoon started but can we ate least get the cake cut before you start molesting each other in front of your friends and family." He steadied me on my feet before letting me go and we walked to the cake and cut it and fed each other a small piece. Edward fed me first and was sweet and didn't make a mess but I on the other hand smeared it all over his face.

Once he was cleaned up he grabbed a plate full of cake and he flashed his beautiful smile showing his perfect teeth at me. I backed away pointing my pointer finger at him, "You wouldn't dare!"

I knew that everyone was watching us but I didn't care in the least. He just continued to come towards me and when I could feel that nobody was behind me I ran for it back outside. He chased me around in the back yard and I could hear our family laughing at us.

It took him a good while to catch me which he only did because the pool was in my way. He caught me from behind grabbing me at my waist. He had the plate up in my face and I tensed expecting him to thrust it in my face.

After awhile I opened my eyes and looked over my shoulder at him. He leaned down claiming my lips and I heard the plate with the cake hit the ground before he turned me around to face him. "You didn't really think I would throw cake in your face, did you?" I tried to turn but he wouldn't let me so I just looked over my shoulder and nodded, "But I'm glad you proved me wrong." We kissed one more time before going back inside to get some food and start our lives together.

* * *

**I am leaving this up to you guys, if i don't hear anything back i will assume you like it the way it is however if you would like and epilogue or the additional chapter i mentioned earlier go to my poll, PM, or say it in a review otherwise this is the end. Let me know and thanks for reading.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for all the support during this story. With the lack of responses I have decided to leave this story where it is. I am still working on my other stories and I have a plan for a crossover so check back soon.**


End file.
